Senioritis
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: Roxas is pumped for senior year. That is, until his meets his new teacher. Or rather, remeets. AkuRoku. M for language, underage alcohol use, substance referencing, adult situations, and student-teacher relations.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Morning starshine! The earth says hello!**

**So instead of working on _Perfectionist _this week like I usually do, I decided to take a little break and write a oneshot, to add to my growing collection. Well, this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but it seems to have become a story xD chapters here are short, though, and I probably won't have more than three or four. And I STILL haven't finished that Zemyx I've been promising for, idk, MONTHS.**

**Anyways, I wrote this in first person again even though I REALLY don't like it. I only use it for stand alones, cause first person smut is just so much easier.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, guess what! I actually DO own Kingdom Hearts!**

***Is strangled by Axel* No, no she doesn't guys. Square Enix does.**

**...**

All my life I'd waited to be a senior in high school. I'd grown up hearing from my brothers and my cousins what a blast it was. At Twilight Town High, seniors got their own section of the cafeteria, reserved parking spaces, four or so activity days just for their class, a banquet, and of course, the beloved senior skip day.

Needless to say, I was pretty pumped to go to school on the first day of twelfth grade. I was never particularly a good student, I didn't play sports or anything like that, and my school spirit was zero. If anyone was vulnerable for a case of Senior-Itis, it was me. But the first day is always good. Aside from seeing all of your junior friends that you forgot existed over the summer, being surrounded by skimpy freshman (even if some of them were taller than my staggering 5'5'') that were scared shitless felt pretty empowering. Having had to repeat Kindergarten, I was nineteen years old, most likely the oldest in the school aside from the, as we call them, "Super Seniors," who are really just the long haired burnouts who stay in high school, unable to graduate, until they get kicked out at age twenty one.

The first morning was great. Hayner, my best friend, greeted me at my same old locker with the same old "I hate school" look on his face, along with Pence and Olette. My little brother, Sora, was starting freshman year this year and I saw him on my way to homeroom, wandering around hopelessly looking for his. I sent him in the wrong direction. Call me an asshole, everyone's gotta have at least one freshman prank their first day.

_Nothing ever changes,_ I'd thought to myself, _I still got my same old locker, same old friends, same old teachers waiting in the lobby to greet and direct newcomers. That poster's been hanging in the math hallway since I first got here. _When I'd approached the water fountain, _Ah, yep. Still a fresh piece of gum clogging the drain. _Nothing changes but your classes, from the time you step into high school to the time you leave. The food stays crappy, not even the people change.

Obviously, the last thing I anticipated was my new homeroom teacher.

Picking up my schedule from the guidance office, I spotted the new name at the top and thought nothing of it. I noticed it next to my fourth block class, good grief, Sex Ed, and shrugged it off. It wouldn't be my first time seeing one teacher twice a day, and though it could be aggravating sometimes, I didn't _really _mind.

No, that wasn't the problem. The problem began when I actually _walked in_ to homeroom and saw the man sitting at the desk. I could've died right there.

I _knew _him. Well, I didn't _know _him know him, but we were... ah, acquainted.

Let's just say that my older brother, Cloud, he has connections. When I say connections, I mean ways to get me fake IDs. See, I already know what you're thinking: _Fake ID! This kid's a __**punk. **__A delinquent! How DARE you obtain illegal intoxicating fluids! _Yep. I can see your nostrils flaring and everything. Let me just say that I am _not _a delinquent. I keep steady grades, I play an instrument. I _would _tell you I sing rather well, but I don't want you confusing me with the snobby ass drama kids. Anyway, yeah, I went to a gay bar, _once, _and I never, ever went back.

The reason was adjusting his thick framed glasses right in front of me.

It's not like he'd shown me a bad time. In fact, I had a very, _very _good time. I don't have to fill in the details for you, do I? I'm sure you can figure out what happened. Boy meets older boy at a gay bar, older boy offers a drink. Boy accepts and before you can say 'stupid' they're humping madly in older boy's apartment and having steamy hot, mind blowing sex on the kitchen floor and- well, yeah. How was I supposed to know he was going to be my new teacher! I _did _tell him that I was actually nineteen and not twenty one, but as that was still legal age that didn't seem to matter one bit to either of us at the time. I'm not typically a one-and-done type of guy, hence why I never returned.

Maybe if I just leave the classroom before he can look up and spot me, I can go to guidance and get this all sorted out, transfer to a different classroom—

"Roxas?"

Too late...

He looked up and caught my eye before I run away. Shit, I'd forgotten how green his eyes were; they reminded me of the horrible neon paint my little sister, Naminé had painted her room when she'd decided that it was her favourite colour. A month or so later, of course, she decided she hated it. Her room stayed white from then on. This green wasn't particularly like that one, it was a bit more natural looking, but it could still pierce right through a guy.

"Hey Axel..." I said uncertainly, shuffling my feet around. This was really embarrassing. I'd have to hang around him _twice a day _for the entire year! Pardon me, semester, but still! Even for homeroom this was bad. How was I supposed to concentrate on _anything _when he was right there, flashing his insanely beautiful body, and reminding me of how freakin' amazing he is at giving blowjobs?

"It's uhh, Mr. Piersce, in here," he said, biting his lip and looking at the floor. "You didn't say you were a student..."

"You didn't say you were a teacher," I pointed out, setting my stuff on a random desk. Thank God I was the first person in the classroom, because if anyone heard about this, even my friends, I would be _ruined, _for _life. _It's taboo, not to mention illegal to bang your teacher! Fucking hell, he's my Sex Ed teacher too.

He leaned forwards, setting his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. "You _are _nineteen though, right?"

"Yeah, I am," I said honestly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "This is hella awkward..." he mumbled.

"Tell me about it," I groaned, dropping my head on my own desk. What. A. Fail.

He cleared his throat, "I gotta get you signed in. What's your last name again?"

"Strife," I deadpanned. I should _so _be doing the walk of shame right now. I can't even believe I'd allowed anyone, _anyone, _regardless of how sexy they were, get into my pants without at least knowing my last name. Come to think of it, I didn't even know his until about thirty seconds ago. Man, I really fucked myself over didn't I?

Before any more awkward conversation could ensue, the classroom door opened and a few more students came piling in, Hayner included. After giving his own name to Axel, he sat down in the desk next to me.

"Hey," he said, yawning, "You don't seem nearly as uppity as you did when you got it. What's eating ya? A freshy step on your toes or something?" I noticed Axel looking at me warily out of the corner of my eye, begging not to say anything. Don't worry, dumbass, I'm not that stupid. There was no way Hayner could ever know about this. Not until after graduation, at least.

"Nah," I said lightly, "Just that this isn't really much different than junior year. I don't know why I was expecting anything different, 'cause nothing really changes ever."

"Cheer up, it's only the first day," said Hayner, pounding him on the back, "And anyways, it's not _all _the same. We got a new teach, didn't we?" Seriously man? You can't bring something else up for like, five minutes?

I chose only to respond with a noncommittal jerk of the head. Axel-sorry- _Mr. Piersce, _looked away from me and back at the computer screen, where he was still signing kids in. As I watched his spindly fingers ghost over the keyboard, I couldn't help but remember how they felt on me. Boy, did he know how to touch. He was the only person I ever did stuff with that could make me scream (not that the list of people was very long, but you know), and I screamed _loud. _Shit, if this is gonna be an ongoing thought process, I am in for a rough, rough year.

**A/N soooooo tell me what you think so far, please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys are REALLY liking this story, aren't you? I got like, ten reviews for a thousand word chapter! Speaking of which, oh my GOSH, I uploaded the wrong doc! Originally, these first two chapters were supposed to only be one! I don't know how I fucked this up, but I'm just now realizing that I gave you an uber uber short chap. I'm just glad the way it's written makes it sound complete. You guys KNOW I would never give you such shorties, right? **

**So, anyway, thanks to all the people that are reading it, it's probably going to be a few more chapters than expected now, given this little mishap. Man, you guys like it so much, and I really don't at all. It's everything that I hate! They're in high school, the chaps are short, AND its in first person! But hey, if you're digging it, who am I to keep you from your fanfiction? So read on, you pervs ;)**

**Disclaimer: I got thrown in jail for breaking in to the Square Enix vault and trying to make off with the rights to Kingdom Heart. Needless to say, I still don't own them ;~;**

Fourth block was worse. Olette was in there with me, and somehow she picked up on my problem right away. I don't how they do it, women, but if there's sexual tension within reach, or any tension, for that matter, they sense it. They're like sharks or something, I think they can smell it.

"Do you know him?" She whispered to me, nudging her head towards Mr. Piersce, "Because he keeps looking at you. And you're like, the only person in the class not checking him out. You have to admit, Rox, he's beautiful."

"He's my homeroom teacher," I whispered back, hoping that it would be enough for her, "I got a good enough look at him this morning-"

"Roxas, please. I know that the first day crap is always boring, but please, pay attention?" Mr. Piersce interrupted, staring me down. How did a guy like him ever become a teacher anyway? He had the reddest hair I'd ever seen; I didn't even think it was _natural _until I saw it on-ahem, other areas. It was long, way too long to be considered normal, and today it was tied back, though I had discovered that when it wasn't contained, it stuck out in large spikes. And- hang on, didn't he have tattoos? I could swear he had them.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning towards the chalkboard. I'd have to ask him about the whole tattoo thing. I distinctly remember him having two, one under each eye. I'd thought it was pretty cool at the time. Were it not for me trying only seconds ago to convince Olette that I didn't know him, I'd ask him about it. But no, not here. Questions would arise that I wouldn't be able to answer.

Mr. Piersce began going over the syllabus again, and this time, I kept my eyes glued to him. On the bright side, now I had an excuse to always look at him. It was such an awkward class to make eye contact during, though; just this block I heard the words 'orifice,' 'condoms' and 'STDs.' At one point, when he mentioned that we would also be covering same-gender sex, he looked right at me. Everyone else giggled and looked away, I just blushed like crazy.

This was not okay. Nope. I don't understand why he wants to torture me! So we had sex, _good _sex, but it's not my fault we ended up in this situation. If he was gonna keep this up, I might just switch out and take gym instead. And coming from _me, _that was really something; I couldn't _stand _gym. But at least in gym, I wouldn't have forbidden eye-candy for a teacher flaunting sexual puns in my face.

For the last ten minutes of the block, we were given free time to just sit and chat. As Olette was the only person I knew in that class, it was just us talking. Until Kairi came over.

Who is Kairi? She's _crazy, _that's who! I've gone to school with her since Kindergarten, and ever since sandbox days, she's had the biggest crush on me. Trust me, if I knew it would've come to this, I _never _would have given her my crackers during snack time, on the one day she forgot hers. Nope. I would've just say there and let her cry.

It's not like she wasn't pretty, because she was, she was just _creepy_. In the seventh grade she used to leave me love notes in my locker, and last year she threw a huge fit in front of the entire cafeteria because I hadn't asked her to the junior prom. I don't know why she just can't get it through her head that I bat for the other team! I've told her at least a hundred times, but she's just determined to convert me. To be honest, I think she's the reason I don't like girls in the first place.

"Hey Roxy," she said, batting her thick, false eyelashes at me, "How's it going? Was your summer good?"

Every year, I swear she gets sluttier and sluttier. The blue plaid skirt she was wearing, (part of her school uniform) was _at least _three sizes too small. It hugged her tiny waist tightly, and came up so high that if she bent over I could probably see her underwear. And the neckline of her shirt? It shouldn't even be called a neckline, it should be called a _breast_line, because that's all I could see. She stared at me suggestively out of brown eyes, which today were covered by scarily unnatural blue contacts, that is, under a few inches of makeup. She smelled strongly of cotton candy, and as much as I enjoy candyfloss, the strength of her perfume made me want to barf.

"Umm, it was okay I guess," I responded, trying to imperceptibly nudge away from her.

"Yeah?" she cooed, resting one of her acrylic claw-covered hands on my shoulder, "You know, Seifer's having a kind of, unofficial homecoming party at his house tonight. Isn't it so weird how they started school on a Friday?" She giggled shrilly, "I mean, like, why not wait till Monday? Anyway, I was thinking maybe you'd wanna go with me?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not invited," I said dully, "Maybe you forgot, but Seifer _hates _me."

She just laughed loudly and obnoxiously, "Oh, Roxy, you're so funny! He doesn't hate you! At least I don't think... But it's okay! He has like, the hugest crush on me, so any guest of mine is a guest of his." She popped her bubble gum loudly.

I can't even get over how stupid she is. Time and time again, she proves it to me, and somehow I'm in awe every time. Given this new information, I'd probably just get my ass kicked if I went to the party, but she wasn't going to take that as an answer obviously. _Come on, Roxas, think of an excuse, quick!_

"Umm, actually I can't go anyway, because, uhh-"

"He's coming to the movies with the gang and I tonight," Olette interjected smoothly. "You weren't thinking about backing out on us, now, were you?" She scolded, slapping me on the arm. Olette, you are a live saver. If I were straight, I would kiss you.

"Y-yeah, exactly," I said, trying to sound confident.

"Ohhh," she whined, looking deflated, "Well, next time then!"

I rolled my eyes, "Kairi I already told you like a million times! You're sweet and everything, but I. Do not. Like. Girls. Okay? I have a _boyfriend,_" I really didn't, but I might as well be thorough, right? "And he makes the hottest expression when he comes and oooh, I just love having that _cock _in my _asshole _and he gives the most amazing head—"

"Language, children. Naughty naughty," Mr. Piersce called from his desk lazily, throwing a paper airplane, of all things, in our direction. It hit me right on the shoulder. _Had he been listening to our conversation? Oh, God, I hope he didn't hear all of it, that'd be so embarrassing!_

Kairi ignored him completely. She stomped her foot, and ran away, tear stricken, over to her group of cookie cutter friends that also wore too-tight skirts and twenty layers of lip gloss. They all gave me these nasty, nasty glares as if I'd killed the pope or something. I will never understand women.

"Thanks," I muttered to Olette."

"No problem," she said brightly. Then she added to me in an undertone, "Don't turn around; he's still looking at you."

What? He was? I turned around anyway, pretending to glance up toward the clock, suspended above the desk, to check through my peripherals to see if she was right. She was. He was looking right at me; if I'd happened to have been looking at him, we would've made direct eye contact. _Seriously, _I thought to myself, _I'm being less obvious about this than he is, and I'm the student! If he blows this, I'm going to kick his ass. _

"I told you not to turn around!" She growled lowly. I grinned sheepishly.

"So are we still gonna hang out tonight?" I asked in a regular tone, "Hayner said he wanted to have a DDR tournament at the usual spot tonight. That is, before go to the 'movie.'" I didn't make air quotes, but she understood my sarcasm. She nodded happily, bouncing her legs up and down in her desk.

"Uh huh! I'm gonna bring chips, beer, and ice cream! Even though summer vacation is over, we can still act like we have two more days! My mom thinks I'm staying over Selphie's house, so I'm clear to stay the night as long as the rest of you are."

It was a common misconception among our peers that just because Olette was studious, that she was straight-laced. Well, ladies and gentlemen, I can be the first to tell you that this is not true. Ever since we were in middle school, she'd been lying to her parents about going to various female friends' houses instead of having sleepovers with the boys. While nothing sexual had ever gone on between any of us, as far as I'm aware, what good mother would allow her to take that risk? While this was simply a little lie to protect her tomboyish lifestyle, she also owned a fake ID, like me, and unlike me, she used it frequently.

"Why Selphie?" I asked, looking over towards the brunette girl Olette was referring to, "We don't even _know _her."

"Exactly," said Olette deviously, "This way here, my mom can't call her mother to spy on me. She tried that last week when I was at Yuna's house, thank _God _I was actually there that night. This is just a precaution."

As you can see, she was the brains of our little group.

"Okay, sounds good," I said, nodding. My mom didn't give a fuck what I did; my dad worked abroad so technically, she was a single parent and I was the best behaved (at home anyways) out of my _five _other siblings. Three of which are already graduated and still live with us. Yeah, I was the least of her worries.

She put her head down and her desk. "Come on, bell, _ring, _would ya?" She grumbled.

As if right on cue, the bell did ring after that, and students all over the building were flying out of their classrooms, racing like their lives depended on it towards the exit. Olette and I were the last to leave the classroom, and I tried my very hardest to ignored the eyes I felt on my back.

**The next chapter WILL be longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning, precious~**

**You guys are seriously shocking me with how much you like this story! I don't even like it that much! It's getting more hits and reviews than _Perfectionist, _which is pretty much my life's work xD. Well, thanks to all of you that are, it means a lot to me that you're all taking the time to write me such nice things(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters or the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Just all six games, a keyblade necklace, three shirts, an organization XIII coat, a Riku wig, two posters, a million drawings, and an Axel plushie. Yeeeah. **

Despite all the things I'd been doing since I got home to take my mind off of it, I could not stop thinking about the new teacher. I can't believe my luck. Or my unluck. Whatever. The point is, no matter what I did, he was always lurking, in the back of my mind. I tried first playing a few rounds of Street Fighter with Vanitas, and even he noticed something was up, and he was on drugs I probably don't even know the name of.

The thing about having four brothers, is that word spreads _fast. _Cloud was the next to approach me about it.

"Hey Roxas, heard from Van that you're buggin out to the extremes," my oldest brother said lazily, flopping down next to me onto my bed. I would've ignored him and continued to read my comic books, but the last time I did that, he made a bonfire out of them, and then he burned all of my socks with it. Yeah, my family's full of lunatics.

So I decided to be smart and drop it. "So what if I am?" I said without much care.

"So if you're doin' speed, I know this guy named Reno who could totally help you out with that. Best prices around."

"Cloud, I'm not on speed!" I said angrily, "I know that in the travels of your emo fucked up life and the travels of Van's fucked up emo life you two have done everything under the _moon, _but had it ever occurred to you that I'm _not _a burnout like you two?"

Cloud sat up and clapped both of his hands down on my shoulders. "Okay, dude, sorry, calm down okay? Relaaax. You really are tense, aren't ya? Well if it ain't the speed that's doin you in what is? Having _boy _problems?" he smirked at me, "Cause I mean, I could totally lend you some glitter if your fairy ass needs perking up."

Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but when I was at a pretty young age, I had reached the ultimate level of putting people down by just a look. I did just that there., I turned my glare up to an eleven, and let him have it.

"Please," I said menacingly, "You think I didn't hear _you _getting your ass _plowed _by that scarface you used to like to hang around? Because unlike all the other deaf people in this house, I certainly did. You were moaning and screaming like a cheap whore. What was it you called him? Squak? That's pretty cute. I least _I _top."

Cloud blanched. "If you tell Van, I will kill you," he muttered. "And what about you, huh? You don't _top, _at least not always.I saw you walking funny the day after I gave you that fake ID. Now, I don't know how often you give, but I'm certain that that ass was _virginal. _So, is it him? Hmmmmmm?"

"Maybe," I said coolly. I really did not want to talk about this. While it was guaranteed that Cloud wouldn't do anything but laugh at me if I told him, talking about it would only make it real. Perhaps if I just ignored it, would it go away eventually? It better, because I got a hard-on at least _three times _after school just replaying the incidents in my head. This problem would have to go away eventually, because I can not deal with the humiliation that would accompany becoming erect during Sex Ed class. I managed to brush the topic off today when Olette questioned me, but if this went on, there was no telling what could get out.

"Pah! Why Roxy, I thought I taught you better than to fall for your one night stands!" said Cloud, pretending to be ashamed, "I raised you to be better than that!"

"I didn't _fall _for him, stupid, he's my new teacher!" I spat out before I could stop myself. I clamped my hand over my mouth, as if to try to restrain or bring back the words that had escaped my lips, but the damage was done. Cloud, for the first time I could remember since I was like, six, threw his head back and laughed out loud. It was a really strange sound to hear coming from him, as it was such a rarity to even see him smile. If I weren't so immensely pissed off at myself and him, I probably would've been pretty happy for him.

"It's not funny," I grouched, "Because he'd like, sexy as hell as I have to see him _twice a day. _And he did recognize me and that makes it even more awkward! Do you know how _embarrassing it is _to know that you've kissed your teacher! Intimately touched your teacher! Been given possibly the best orgasm of your life, by your _teacher! _No! Well it _sucks. _Because he's still really, really attractive, except we're not even _legal."_

I waited patiently for Cloud to get over his fit of giggles. It was _not _funny, and I was _not _above beating him up with my giant keys (metalworking class project) if he refused to quit mocking me about it.

"It is funny," he sniggered, wiping tears from his eyes, "It's priceless! What's he look like, maybe I know him?"

"Doubt it," I said bitterly, "Tall, skinny, really bright ass red hair, green eyes, tattoos on his face. At least, I think-"

Cloud made a kind of strangled choking noise, "You banged _Reno!" _

"Who the hell is Reno?" I asked, irritated, "His names not Reno, it's Axel," I said stubbornly.

"Piersce?"

"Wha- yeah. How'd you know that?" I asked incredulously. Please, _please _don't let them know each other.

"Oh, this is _precious,_" he said excitedly, "Reno's dad's name is Piersce. I guess his mom named him Sinclaire, after her, to be a bitch... Anyway, don't you get it? I _know _them." I am fucked. "I could totally hook you guys up! It's gotta be the same guy, there can't be _another _skinny redhead weirdo with face tattoos running around Twilight Town, two is bad enough!"

I actually slapped my brother, in the face, "Do _not. _Don't even _tell him _that I'm your brother!" I growled. I definitely, definitely shouldn't have told him. He would never, _ever _let me live this down. "If you do, I _will _tell Van that you're bisexual, and I will tell him that you _bottom. _Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom," said Cloud, grinning. He got up and left the room, still chortling to himself. I flopped down on my bed and groaned. This was really, really gonna suck.

* * *

><p>Some time between now and then I must have fallen asleep, because I was startled awake by a text from Hayner. It wasn't dark out yet, but the orange late afternoon sun was an indicator of the time, probably around seven o'clock. The text read:<p>

_Wer all here. Wher r u? I thought u wer gna meet up wit the rest of us at the usual spot at 6 :(_

I sat up, still disoriented, and struggled to write a reply: _Soryr. i feel asleep. ill b thre soon._ I knew there were typos, but i didn't bother trying to fix them; he would know what i meant. The dream I'd been having lingered in my mind, but was fading fast, i couldn't exactly remember what it was about. But I specifically remember it featuring Mr. Piersce, and judging by the state my lower regions were in, it wasn't too hard to piece the rest of it together. What the hell.

I got out of bed and collected two changes of clothes: One for the morning, and one for the cold shower I was about to take. I blatantly refused to masturbate, even if it was starting to hurt. It was no longer acceptable to fantasize about that certain individual. And I don't even know _why _this was coming up now. Our little "encounter" was a little less than a month ago, and I had thought little of it since then, so why suddenly was he everywhere? It wasn't fair.

While the shower did absolutely nothing to help my "problem," it was soon taken care of by the sounds of not only Cloud, but _Ven _as well, being screwed senseless by their boyfriends. I didn't even know Ventus _had _one! As of this morning, I thought Cloud and I were the only ones who had any kind of abnormal sexuality. But no, that was definitely Ven, I recognized that scream as well as I recognized my own, because our voices were pretty much exactly the same. The same was true of our heights, weights, even our _faces. _The only distinguishable difference between he and I that I've been able to point out so far was our hair colour, and his complexion was just a bit paler than mine.

I checked outside for any new clues to provide a hint as to who this new boyfriend was, but the only car I saw out there was Zack's, who was Cloud's "best friend." But when I heard Ven screaming "Ah ah! T-terraaaaaa, _harder!_" I decided that it was time to leave, trying desperately to get all images of the Fair brothers out of my head.

The usual spot was within walking distance, and it was still pretty warm out, so I didn't bother taking the car that was shared between my brothers and I, perchance one of the others needed it for something more important that night. On my way, I wondered, is it legal for brothers to date brothers, such as was the case between Cloud, Zack, Ventus, and Terra? Great, now on top of Axel constantly being on my mind, I would now be involuntarily thinking about the raucous, kinky sex that was going on at home.

I passive-aggressively yanked the curtain back when I arrived at the usual spot, much to the surprise to my three friends.

"Jesus, Roxas! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" Hayner yelled, having spilled his beer onto his pants.

"You startled us!" Olette scolded, handing Hayner a couple of napkins.

"Sorry," I mumbled pathetically, dropping down onto the ratty old couch we'd salvaged from the curb years ago. Our usual spot was like a clubhouse of sorts, made up only from what was left of the control panel from the original tram yard. It has long since been out of commission and moved to the other side of the town square, leaving it for reckless kids like us to break the lock on the fence and remodel as we please. Since we discovered it, we've decorated with Struggle posters from previous championships, school banners, Hayner's old boob tube (complete with a secondhand PS2) and Van's old dartboard. As far as I know, we're the only ones that know about it.

"You look pretty awful, Roxas," Pence remarked, munching on a potato chip, "Are you feeling okay? You know you didn't _have _to come if you were sick."

I wasn't even aware that I looked anything less than a little tired. "What do you mean?"

"You look stressed," he clarified, "Not to mention freaked the hell out, like you've seen a ghost."

"Ven and Cloud are at home being screwed senseless by the Fair brothers," I deadpanned, hoping that this would be sufficient, and that Olette wouldn't bring up the incidents of fourth block. I think it did the trick. Hayner and Pence exchanged looks of shock, and Olette simply brought her hand up to cover her giggle; it was no secret that their family (and Roxas', for that matter) were made up of extremely attractive boys.

"Whoa, no way!" said Hayner, "I didn't even know Ventus swung that way!"

"Neither did I," I admitted. "Could we please not talk about it? I'm doing my best to _not _throw up."

Pence reached over from the beanbag chair he was nestled in to retrieve a beer from the cooler. "Here," he said, tossing it to me, "Let's all just enjoy ourselves, and pretend like summer vacation's not over, yeah? School's totally gonna be a drag this year, I got Professor, yes, _Professor, _not just mister, Vexen this year."

A collective sound of pity from the others rang through the abandoned office; Vexen was notorious for his impossible honors courses.

"Wow, that sounds awful," said Olette sympathetically, "Roxas and I lucked out. We have that new teacher for fourth block, and he's a hot piece of eye candy. Even if it _is _Sex Ed."

"Come to think of it, I think I saw him on lunch duty today," said Hayner interestedly, "Real tall, freakishly red hair?"

"That's the one!" said Olette.

Damn it, this just wasn't gonna go away, was it? "Guys, I thought we were trying to get _away _from school!"

"Oh, come on, Roxas, I don't know what you're problem with him is!" said Olette frustratedly, wobbling a little in her seat, "I mean, you _have _to admit he's good looking! Did he like, call you short in home room or something? 'Cause face it, Rox, you kind of are."

"I just don't like face tattoos…" I mumbled.

"Tattoos? He doesn't have tattoos," said Olette, "Unless you know something about him that we don't…?"

I must have a very very low tolerance for alcohol, because it didn't even register to me that they wouldn't possibly know that, and that my telling them would surely lead to the compromise of the so carefully constructed walls I had put up to protect us.

"Yeah huh!" I said stubbornly, "He's got two really little ones on his face, and a big design going up and down his back."

"Well, as far as the face ones go, he definitely does not have them. His complexion is flawless," Olette argued, "And when did you ever even _see _his back?"

Shit. Shit shit shit, this is not good. I had three pairs of eyes on me now, all waiting for an explanation. _Think, Roxas, think of something quick!_

"I uhh, saw them through his shirt," I lied on my toes, "He wasn't wearing a tanktop underneath."

"He was wearing a blazer, Roxas," said Olette condescendingly, "What aren't you telling us?"

There was no way out of this. Olette was way too smart for me. Pence was just watching the scene, as a spectator, but Hayner's probing stare matched Olette's. I didn't want to say anything, so I didn't. I just watched them all watch me, and the only sounds that filled the room were the trams up above and the background music from whatever video game they happened to be playing when I'd walked in. Maybe if I just stared at them for long enough, they would forget.

"I'm waiting, Roxas," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the cement.

"I've met him before…" I started miserably.

Olette rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, we've surmised that much. But what happened between you to that's _such a big deal _that you can't tell us, your three best friends for_ever_?"

I hate when she uses the best friends forever thing on me. "Okay, _fine! _We met and had sex over the summer. There, happy! That is why things are so awkward, because it's hella fucking hard to concentrate on school shit when your teacher, no, not that kid across the room from you, your _teacher, _is the one that you had possibly the greatest sex of your short life with!"

I let all my breath out in a sharp huff and crossed my arms, sagging deeper into the couch and wishing I would just merge with it and stay forever. Because that at least, would be better than the shocked looks he was receiving from all around the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, wait. You're telling me that you, Roxas, managed to get into _his _pants!" Hayner exclaimed.

"More like I let him get into mine," I admitted, a blush likely spreading across my face as I did so.

"Tell us _exactly _what happened," Olette commanded.

"Well," I began, "I went to a gay bar with Cloud like, a month ago. And he was there, and he was hot, and obviously I wasn't aware of his existence before then. It was the only time I was ever at one, so it was kinda awkward until he came up to me and was all like, 'wanna drink?' and I was all like 'sure.' And then one turned into like six and we were dancing and then we were at his place and… well, stuff happened." Not very literate I know, but really, they didn't need to hear any of the gruesome details. "I'd tell you more, but if I did, you'd bleed from the nose."

Pence widened his eyes. "So you're saying that he went after you? Ku_dos _man, even I could see all those skanky bitches giving him the googly eyes."

We're not really sure if Pence actually has a sexuality or not, because as far as we know, he's never actually _liked _a person before, he just knows the difference between an attractive person, and a nonattractive person. We've all tried to ask before, but he's like a pacifist, he just doesn't take a side and changes the subject without us even noticing before we're well past the subject.

I can't say I wasn't really embarrassed. "But guys! What am I gonna do about it! He recognized me, and if anyone finds out about this one: it will give the rest of the school licence to mock me until I die and two: Axel- Mr. Piersce, will lose his job and we'll both be in really deep shit!"

"Relax." said Pence immediately. "Seriously, calm the fuck down. First of all, no one would mock you, they'd just be jealous. Second, I'm pretty sure you guys are okay as far as the legality of the situation. You're eighteen, so as long as he wasn't employed by the school at the time, you guys _should _be fine. Yeah, it's awkward to have to hang around a one night stand for months and months after it happened, but it's really not the end of the world."

I stood up. "You guys can not tell _anyone_." I commanded. "_Nobody_. I've sworn you to secrecy, this can't get out, understand?"

"I'll probably have forgotten by tomorrow anyway," said Hayner, shrugging.

"I promise," said Olette solemnly.

"Don't get your panties up in a bunch, I won't say anything," Pence finished, "Now come on, this is boring, I wanna play some video games!"

**Keep the reviews coming, lovelies! And I'll give you a cookie :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo and behold! I haveth for thee… a new chapter. So it occurred to me that I could **_**not **_**in fact give a cookie to everyone who reviewed *SORRY!* But I DID manage to make a system where I bake a batch of cookies, and then for every review I get, I get to eat one. It's the most rewarding system I've come up with for myself so far, and it drives me to write better and more often xD**

**-insert witty disclaimer here-**

With each passing day, the year got progressively worse. Okay, well, I was being a bit dramatic there, it wasn't getting _worse, _but it stayed the same, and the same was miserable. Now that the gang knew my secret, they teased relentlessly about it, and given Olette was in my Sex Ed class, she could recall the day's events to them and they could call me up on it.

Because see, they weren't the only ones that liked to tease me.

It was always something different too. Mr. Piersce would either greet _me, _personally, and nobody else, or call me up on language for saying words like _ass, _even, while the snotty girls were over there dropping F-bombs. Or he'd use me in his little scenario stories that came with certain units. For example "Let's say Roxas was to knock some girl up, heaven forbid," or "let's say that Roxas were to find himself with, ahem, pissing problems…"

It wasn't like he didn't use other students, he wasn't obvious in my special treatment, but it was always there, even if it were just in a glance. Olette was the only one who noticed, as far as I know, and that's because she was looking for it.

So this slow and painful torture that would surely lead to my demise continued like that, until slowly I grew accustomed to it. Instead of waking up thinking _I wonder what stupid shit he's gonna come up with today, _I found myself thinking _I wonder if he'll acknowledge me today, _or _I wonder if he's here today. He wasn't yesterday, maybe he's sick? _It was like I was growing dependent on him. A somewhat cordial student-teacher relationship had been established between us, and neither of us stepped over any kind of boundary as if we'd met before the start of term, and it came to the point where fourth block was the highlight of my day.

I think part of the reason was because he was _so interesting. _As a general rule, the lesson would end before the block, and we'd have a bit of free time. But on most days, we just wanted to hear him talk anyway. He was the kind of teacher where if you brought up a random subject, like the motorcycle accident that was in the news the other week or anything like that, he could go off on a wild tangent about how he used to race his buddies down 84 on his old bike. During the second week of school, he even showed us his face tattoos, explaining that he had to cover them with makeup for professional reasons. He knew a lot for someone so young, and he'd definitely been around. To date I haven't had a class that, once you get past words like 'prostate exam' and 'clitoris' didn't catch my attention.

Of course, _he _himself caught my attention too. Finding myself in early stages of arousal was still relatively common during the day, because he insisted on being so damn sexy all the time, and my mind liked to wander. It's not like I purposely have explicit daydreams during school, who would do that? No, my mind simply took me places without my consent and left my body behind to deal with the aftereffects. I think he started to notice.

Because on one rainy little Friday, he decided it would be funny to take it up a notch. A big one.

The accursed unit of same-gender sex had dawned upon us. And to the surprise of myself, and Mr. Piersce apparently, much of the class knew next to nothing about how it worked.

"Wait, wait, you guys are serious? Ugh," he said, rubbing his hand up and down his face in a tired, frustrated manner, "You're gonna make me walk ya through it, aren't ya?" Many of the female students nodded eagerly, while many of the guys snickered; because it was always funny to listen to a teacher awkwardly explain something such as sex to a class. "I really, really, don't want to, but it's my job to edu-ma-cate you guys, so uhh… yeah, if this material is ideologically sensitive to you, or you've heard it before… cover your ears or something, 'cause I gotta take ya through it at least once."

He clapped his hands together in false enthusiasm. "Okay! Hell, I don't even know why I'm supposed to be teaching you little idiots this process; probably to make sure you kinky types don't all end up with anal fissures… anyway! As y'all know, I'm pretty new at the whole teaching biz, so bear with me, 'cause this is gonna get awkward. So with girls it's pretty much straight to the point; no penetration," several giggles, "Unless ya got toys. Everything else works the same way as it would should they have a male partner. Now with dudes," this was followed by many disgusted sounds from the jockeys that always had to vehemently declare themselves straight to justify showering with other guys on a regular basis, "It gets pretty tricky."

He made direct eye contact with me, there was no denying it, and in turn I gave him this look as if to say "Really? Right now?" and he just answered that with a big, smug smirk.

"There's actually a bit of uhh, _stuff _you'd need for that, besides oneself," Mr. Piersce continued. "Condoms and lube. For those of you who _don't _know, 'cause lord knows they teach you nothing in this hick town, there _is _penetration involved here. I'm sure you can all guess where," a collective sound of giggles and disgust, "And since this is hella uncomfortable, I'm gonna just use slang for you guys here; an asshole is _not _like a pussy. It doesn't lubricate itself, that's what ya need lube for, obviously. But more so than that, it also needs stretching. Cause otherwise it could tear. And that would just suck, cause humans take shits. This applies to straight couples as well, so when you kids want to try this—don't deny it, I know what you get up to—ya gotta remember _that_, if nothing else. I'm assuming they don't sell butt plugs around here, so ya gotta use your fingers."

He just kept on looking at me and continued, "So, if you're gonna be doing this you have to, stick more than one finger up the rear end to loosen it up, one at a time, three should do. Ya gotta use lube though, for goodness sake, don't forget the lube. It hurts like a bitch with _or _without it, but gay male couples seemed to have figured out what the prostate is for. You guys should know that term from diseases and complications. Anyway, it's more than just a cancer magnet, it's like the ladies' g-spot. Find that, and you should be easy peacey."

He was giving me the most _sensual _look, and hearing it come from his mouth made me imagine when _he _discovered _my _magic button. Mr. Piersce was what you call a multi-tasker. He could give amazing head _and _loosen me up at the same time. Thinking about it now was so awkward, but I couldn't particularly help it.

"Okay so, hopefully y'all figured out what comes next, and since the asshole _is _an orifice, it is susceptible to diseases, like a vagina. So wear your condoms kiddies. And a fresh layer of lube doesn't hurt either. Well, it does hurt, but not as much."

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about the subject," Seifer, the class bully, spoke up with that dickish grin he always wears. Mr. Piersce turned his attention from me to him and smirked.

"I've been around," he said slyly, turning back to wink in my direction. If the classroom weren't full of students I'd have bitched him out right there. Though most of the class was averting their eyes like always, or having other conversations, there wasn't any guarantee that nobody else saw that. _After class_, I told myself, _clear this shit up after class._

"Okay so…" he began awkwardly, swinging his arms back and forth, "Please tell me nobody has any questions?"

The class mumbled and shook their heads. "Alright! Last ten minutes are yours. I'm gonna pass out the study guide for this chapter. I'd tell y'all to get started now, but none of you are gonna listen to me, 'cause you know I'm gonna go over it on Monday. Still, you oughta. Yeah, whatever it's the end of the day and there's a football game tonight, none of ya are gonna listen. Here," he handed me a pile of packets, "hand these out for me, will ya?"

I hate hand out duty. I'm no good with my fingers, so I always get papers mixed up and it always feels so awkward to interrupt people who are having their personal conversations to hand them their packet, and then to keep them waiting. Then there's always that one kid that's gotta stop you from what you're doing and say, "hi, how are you doing?" or "did you know your brother kicked all of our asses in blitzball in gym today?" Seriously, I don't care.

Then there's Kairi. I always save her desk for last, because I dread the moment of even making eye contact. She's one of those girls that you have to head off early, or they'll go on, and on, and on.

"Hi Roxy!" she said excitedly, saying "hi-yeee" instead of hi and making it sound like I was her favorite person in the world. Actually, I probably was, and that just made it creepier.

"What's going on Kairi?" I said monotonously out of common courtesy as I dropped her packet on the desk.

She seemed ecstatic that I'd talked to her. "Oh, nothing much, just the fall formal," she said, as though she had to think about her response like she wasn't making up and rehearsing this conversation while she was waiting for me to reach her desk, "You know it's next Friday? We should totally go together—"

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm taken?" I said, bracing myself for the fireworks. They came all right.

"You do _not _have a boyfriend!" She screeched, "I asked Hayner the other day and he said you didn't! What's wrong with me, huh! Why won't you love me!"

People were starting to look at us now, including her crowd of crazy girlfriends. "I'm sorry, Kairi, I just don't swing that way. It's not _you _in particular," while this wasn't true, I _had _to find a way to get her off my case, "It's your entire gender. Don't you remember in eighth grade when like, the entire school made fun of me for coming out? You think that was all just an elaborate joke? No, it's not. To be honest, if I had a choice, I'd probably be straight. But that's just not the way it is."

Thinking about it, that was pretty much the entire truth. Mr. Piersce had told us just today that ten percent of the population was gay, so statistically, two people in this very classroom were gay or bisexual. People knew that, but it still wasn't entirely accepted. And of course, it wouldn't be by this class, since I already knew who both of them were, if we were going by statistics. Everyone had looked at me then. Come high school, people tended to mellow out quite a bit, but middle school had definitely been brutal. I still have the scars from when I kept tally every time somebody called me a fag…

But it was all water under the bridge now. I'd accepted who I was, I just wish that Kairi didn't have to _define _me by that.

"Ohhhhh okay," she said quietly, in an awed voice, like new light had been brought to her eyes. Then she jumped up and determinedly said, "Don't worry Roxas! I can make you love me, I promise!"

Umm what. If I had a dollar for every stupid thing Kairi had ever said to me, me _and _all five of my siblings would be set for life. I didn't even know how to respond to that, so I just turned around and went back to my desk next to Olette. Sitting down, I growled and set my head into my arms.

"Rough day, huh? I totally caught that wink."

"Olette, not now," I muttered back, "I'm really not in the mood."

She touched my arm sympathetically. "Okay, then. Hayner needs help moving his old radiator to the usual spot tonight, since it's starting to get pretty cold. Me and Pence are gonna help, but we could always use an extra hand. You game?"

"Sure," I said without giving it much thought. I didn't have anything else to do tonight, anyhow, "I'll ask mom if I can borrow the truck, it'd be easier to just move it that way. It'd be kind of odd if four teenagers just happened to be carrying a radiator across town into a back alley; much smoother just to drive it, yeah?"

She brightened up, "Oh, thanks Rox! That would be so helpful!"

"Yeah, no problem," I said distractedly. Before I would be moving anything, I'd have to confront Mr. Piersce. Well, I didn't _have to, _but I was going to. Winking in my direction was just unacceptable. Aside from the normal concerns that brought up, it also simply wasn't nice to tease me. He _knew _that I hated it. He also knew how much I liked it. It wasn't fair that _he _got to play hard-to-get.

When the bell rang I hung back, waiting for everyone to clear the room. Before Olette left the room she gave me a meaningful, knowing look that told me she'd be leading the interrogation brigade later. I just nodded and waited for her to leave. She tactfully shut the door behind her.

"Well well well, hello Roxas, what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" said Mr. Piersce lightly.

I crossed my arms at him, "You know perfectly well what," I said flatly, crossing the room to hover over his desk. He was almost as tall sitting down as I was standing up, so I couldn't have been very intimidating. But I wasn't really going for intimidating, I just wanted to get my point across. "Just quit it, alright? You wanna blow this or what? You can't be pulling shit like this in school, you of all people should know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, looking up at me (a whole five inches) innocently, "But you know what I _would _like to blow—"

"Bullshi—," I started, his comment not registering to me until after I'd interrupted him, "Wait, what?"

Surely I must've heard him wrong, he did _not _just hit on me in his classroom. What would I even do if he did? My mind said _absolutely not, _but my body seemed to be saying _oh God, yes. _He stood up, walked around his desk, and came right at me. Freakin' Christ, he was so tall, and way, _way _too close. I don't know if I was too proud or too nervous to back away.

"See, the thing is, kid, I kind of like you," he nearly whispered. I didn't have much faith in myself to be as forthcoming as I had been for much longer, so I kept to my point.

"Cool story bro, but does _everyone else _need to know that? _No. _That is _bad._"

I don't know who kissed the other first, but I do know that within seconds of finishing my sentence, that's what we were doing. I think he might have kissed me, because I seemed to remember having come here with a task, but that didn't matter one bit, because I was kissing right back. I'd forgotten to remember that this was not allowed, and not legal, and that at any given second someone could come walking through the door. Nope, that never occurred to me.

I'd almost forgotten how nice his lips felt. He was the only person I'd ever known who could tease with their tongue. He'd do this thing where he'd nudge mine, then just pull it back. It drove me crazy. See, usually I wasn't much of a fighter when it came to dominance; I either had it or I didn't. But him, no, he made me _want _to fight. I lost every time, but it was like his little game, to get me so caught up in making out with him that I didn't notice his hand sneaking up my shirt.

Nor did I notice the sound of the door opening, or the sound of Mrs. Foudre, my meteorology teacher, speaking as she came through. Not at least, until it was too late.

**See what I did there? I left y'all with a CLIFFHANGER :P I know how much you despise those, so it's rather lucky for you that I update this pretty much every day. Blame the shortness, kiddies. So, any guesses as to who Mrs. Foudre is? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember like, three weeks ago, when I promise you all updates every day? Ha. Hahahahahaahahahahahahahah ha ha… ha. Ahhhhhh. Sorry about that, guys, I didn't mean to neglect you. And all I have to show for three weeks is this crappy ass chapter. Oh well, at least you're not hanging anymore right? Right?**

**-is le shot-**

**Okay, I guess I deserved that**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts ain't mine.**

"Hey, Axel I just had a question about- oh."

As soon as her presence registered in my mind we'd jumped apart, trying not to look guilty of the crime we had so obviously just committed. When did his hand even get on my ass anyway? It was really no use, we were caught. Mrs. Foudre was a bitch; we'd be in for it for sure.

Mr. Piersce was sputtering, "Larxene, wait, it's not- umm."

She smiled widely and let out a cold, high pitched laugh, "Re_lax _Axel, I don't care. Just don't get caught, yeah? That's a nice toy you got, by the way, don't break it."

Mrs. Foudre had always terrified me. She wasn't much taller than me, but she was extremely intimidating. She looked a lot like the rest of the female students in the school; her hair was bleached blonde, she was as skinny as they got, and she wore a few layers of makeup. At least she wasn't artificially orange. It was rumored around the student body that she had a black belt in Capoeira, and that she had eight knives hidden throughout her body during the school day. One time she had to break up a fight, and instead she became part of it.

I just blushed and looked down. I wish she wouldn't call me a toy, even though that's probably what I was.

"Larxene has a sick sense of humor..." Mr. Piersce explained awkwardly. I was assuming that Mrs. Foudre's first name was Larxene. It suited her, it was sharp-sounding, like she was.

"Some people call it sense of humor, I call it sadism," she said with a dangerous grin. I didn't like that grin, it gave the impression that she could see right through me. "Alright, Axel, I just have _one _little question and you can get back to your quickie," she cooed flirtatiously. I tried, _tried _so hard not to let myself get jealous.

"What do you want?" He growled sharply. She laughed again.

"Ooh, temper temper. I like it. Watch your step though, you realize that this knowledge makes you _my bitch _now," she smiled, "And all I wanted to know was how to fucking unjam the scanner. I swear, if I have to try one more time, I'm gonna stab it with a knife."

Mr. Piersce raised his eyebrows, "It'll electrocute you if you stab it..." he muttered, as though he were scared to contradict her.

She rolled her eyes and lifted up her foot. "Rubber soles," she said flatly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I'm pretty sure rubber soles don't actually work, but at this point it seemed like a better idea if Mrs. Foudre simply stabbed the machine and died. Her sadism must be rubbing off on me.

"Okay, well, you gotta pull of the tray of paper, and then lift," he said shortly, "And then you should she were they're all bunched up. Pull them out, reset it, and you should be good."

"Ohhhhh," she said happily, "I didn't know you could lift it. Okay thanks Axel, bye!" She turned on her heel and skipped out of the room, making me question her sanity for not the first time since I've come to know her; her mood swings were like rain in Florida in the summer, they came and when whenever they damn well pleased.

Mr. Piersce ran a hand through the back of his hair, a feat I now recognized to be a nervous gesture. "Guess I know what you mean about not hanging out during school," he chuckled nervously, "That was way too close."

"Yeah, go figure," I snapped, not quite as sharply as I probably should have, "Do rubber soles actually protect from electrocution?" I asked suddenly. I really wanted to know.

"I don't _think _so," he replied, making a thinking face, "I guess as a meteorologist she would know though. She won't rat us out, by the way. She's a good friend of mine; I've known her for a very long time. She's the one that got me this job here in the first place."

I guess I should be glad it was her then, and not someone else.

Several minutes went by in which possibly the most awkward silence of my life had ensued. It started bugging me, what she'd said. _That's a nice toy, Axel. Don't break it... You can get back to your quickie..._ Was that what this was? Of course it was, why would I even be considering something different? It was kind of late for one night stands, since I'd be seeing him every day until I graduate. Not to mention _risky,_ to not only start, but _continue _a sexual relationship with your student. Why would he even _try _that? I bet he was an adrenaline junkie or something.

"Is this gonna be like, an ongoing thing?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to say it, I swear, but I really needed to know. Because what _he _got out of this would define what I did. I don't know what his interests in me are, and I need to find out. "Because if it is," I added quickly, "You might want to invest in a lock or something."

He looked from the floor up to me. "You don't think this is like, hellishly weird?"

I laughed at him. "Of _course _I do. But you were sexy _before _you were my teacher. Now it's just _really inconvenient_." This was me, trying to talk to him like we were normal people and we didn't actually have a professional relationship. I didn't want to be a kid here. I wanted to handle this like an adult, like we were two adult friends discussing a complication in our friendship.

"I think..." he started slowly, "I think I would very much like it to be an ongoing thing."

Friends with benefits? That's _terribly _inconvenient to have in our situation. But I kind of liked him.

"Okay then, we're going to have to lay down some ground rules," I said in a businesslike tone, "First of all; _you cannot seduce me in class! _I know how tempting it might be, but it is absolutely not allowed. Also, either figure out a better place for us to hang out, or, seriously, invest in a lock."

He smirked at my sincerity; he must still have been taking this like a joke. Well, as long as we didn't get caught I didn't care, in fact his carefree spirit was rather endearing. In fact come to think of it this would probably be a bigger problem for me than it would be for him. Things were shaping up to be pretty odd indeed.

While I was busy thinking, he swooped his head down and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Sure thing, kiddo, I'll play by your rules. But remember, rules are meant to be broken."

Now, his snide comment I understood. But the kiss? Why would he do that? I couldn't tell _what _kind of gesture that was, whether it be friendly or playful or even sarcastic. It confused me to no end, because as far as I was concerned, you don't get off from cheek-kissing. Would there be hugs next?

I didn't consider at all the possibility that he was trying to be romantic.

"Wait, _what!" _Hayner demanded as we all began to lift the radiator from his driveway on to my mother's truck.

"You heard me," I growled through gritted teeth; I wasn't angry at him for asking, rather it was slightly harder to talk when struggling to lift a heavy object.

When the heavy thing was set safely in the bed of the truck, Olette turned to face me, arms crossed. She didn't look angry; in fact she looked kind of smug. "I thought you were staying after to tell him to _lay off_ you, not the other way around," she teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"What'd you guys do?" Pence asked, sounding interested. "Have some nice afterschool sex? Naughty naughty Roxas."

I glared at him. "No," I snapped, "We did _not _have _sex. _We just kinda… made out a little," I finished miserably.

Olette bounced up and down on her toes, "Oooh, tell us all about it!" She squealed.

Hayner snorted and got into the car; Pence followed suit. I really didn't want to tell her to begin with, but I knew she'd beat it out of me eventually.

"Not in my driveway," I muttered, following my two guys friends into the car. There was no way I was going to talk about my sexual escapades with the possibility of four nosy brothers, a little sister, or my mother overhearing what I was about to tell them.

As soon as the house was out of sight, Olette jumped all over my case.

"Alright, spill," she commanded, her burning green eyes (nothing like Axel's, though) demanded answers from me. Elaborate answers.

"Jeez, Olette, you act like I'm fucking the pope or something!" I said loudly, pulling into the sandlot. I banged my head into the steering wheel to emphasize my frustration. "Nothing happened, okay? I went and I was all like "don't hit on me" and he was like "why" and then we were kissing and then _Mrs. Foudre _came in and started bitching about how she was gonna stab the scanner or something and then we just sat all awkward and she left," I finished my run-on sentence completely out of breath.

All three of them spoke up at once.

"You got _caught!_" Hayner demanded.

"Wouldn't she die if she stabbed the scanner?" asked Pence inquisitively.

"Then what happened?" asked Olette dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Yes, I got caught Hayner. She didn't care. And I don't even know Pence. And not much happened after that, Olette. We kinda just, went back to it for a minute." I'm pretty sure that there was a solid blush spread across my cheeks. I was never really good at talking about this stuff. Especially not with Hayner and Pence.

"Come on, guys, leave the poor guy alone. He' probably insanely sexually frustrated," said Hayner with a knowing glance. I just turned redder.

Thankfully though, they just let it drop as we set to the task of moving the heater from the truck to the back alleyway. Nobody talked throughout the trip, so I was left alone to my thoughts. I kept thinking back to that kiss on the cheek. What the hell did it mean? It bugged me all night, even after the rest of the gang had all but forgotten about my little mishaps. Everything about _him, _from his face to his voice to his _taste _lingered somewhere in my mind.

I even dreamt of him that night.

**Lame. Yeah, I know. Super lame. Next chapter's probably gonna include lemons. I know how much you guys love those ;)**

**Also. I'm thinking about starting a drabble series. What would y'all think of that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just a little something you should know before reading, is in my high school (idk about yours) the P.E. teacher teach gym, **_**and **_**health. And I'm AWARE that gym and health are only quarter classes, but for the sake of the story, I tweaked them a little bit to suit Axel and Roxas' little rendezvous ;) okay? Okay!**

**So I keep having these moments where I listen to Jesse McCartney sing, and I keep squealing because in my head, he's Roxas. And then I'm like: AWWWWWWE. HE'S SINGING ABOUT AKU :D**

**I'm not even gonna bother apologizing for lack of updates. On the promise that I WILL finish this project… eventually. Note the eventually. I might graduate first. But yeah, I'll do it. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: la dee dah, I own nothing.**

True to his word, Axel found a better place for us to hang out, all right. Yep. Wanna know where? His _house. _Yes. His house.

I came home from the usual spot on that very same day to hear my mother talking on the phone, sounding ratherirritated.

"Yes, I understand… Oh! Would you really? That would be great, thank you, really… What? Oh, it's no trouble, you don't have to… Well, okay. Starting tomorrow then? Okay! Great, thanks!"

I tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, since my mom generally could not hear others well on the phone, regardless of how loud they were talking. Pence's mom is like that too, I think it's more of a mentality state than anything else.

Silently, I tiptoed behind the couch and made for my bedroom, ignoring completely the conversation she was having on the phone. Before I could make it so much as halfway up the stairs, she shouted (well, not really shouted, but said in that mom voice that makes you _feel _like you're being yelled at) "Not so fast, young man! I hear you're failing homeroom."

Homeroom. Yes. Because in my odd, fucked up school system, homeroom is a fifteen minute _class,_ held every morning, for some kind of career pathways shit. They started it up because kids stopped turning in their graduation projects. But Axel didn't even _teach _it most of the time, he just gave kids one-hundreds.

I blinked. "Mom, I don't have homeroom," I lied easily, "It's Ventus."

Yes, we weren't even identical twins and my mom can't tell the difference between us. I'd been getting that from people ever since I turned fifteen, so by now I was used to it. Now it had just become something useful for us to use to avoid confrontations.

"Nice try, Roxas. Ventus is sleeping over Terra's house. He left an hour ago. Speaking of which, where have you been?" she asked.

My face assumed the "sorry mommy" look as I said, "The usual spot," in the most sheepish voice I could muster.

"Oh. Anyway, your homeroom teacher called me to inform me of the situation, and he also took the liberty of letting me know that your grades are sinking in your other classes too. Particularly math."

What? That couldn't be right. Just today, Mr. Zexion was telling me just how exceptionally well I was doing in math, and that I'd received full marks on my last test.

"Is that so?" I asked skeptically. Axel… what the hell are you up to?

"Yes. Fortunately, Mr. Piersce has offered to tutor you twice a week after school. I expect better from you, young man, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mum," I replied flatly.

I turned to walk away, so that I could go explode in my room. But before I could, of course, she threw in, "And say _thank you! _He doesn't have to be doing this you know!"

"Right," I muttered, running up the stairs before she could keep me down any longer.

It was the next morning, a Saturday, and I'd just rushed back upstairs to start getting ready to go to Mr. Piersce's house (eeeep!) after a hurried breakfast.

Because my mom does this thing where she calls me back down stairs _right _after I've gone up stairs, I count slowly to ten before I do anything else upon entering my room. It was also good for calming down. Obviously that helped a lot right here. When I was done counting I jumped down onto my bed and yelled into the pillow. What I was yelling about particularly, I'm not really sure, but in my head, this is exciting stuff!

I determined that Axel was smarter than I gave him credit for; I would never have been able to come up with something like that. It's genius! As a teacher, he has my mother's implicit trust by default, making this the perfect solution. I wondered what we'd be doing in our "study time." Knowing him, it wouldn't be too hard to guess. Holy crap!

I don't think I've ever gotten so high-strung over a boy before. Like, ever. I was always the "manly man" of the relationship: stoic. Don't get me wrong, I'd only date someone I like, but usually it was them who was all "I'm girly and in love!" and I'd just be all like "cool story, be my boyfriend." But here the case seemed totally different.

My mind reeled to a stop. _HeywaitRoxasyou'reforgettingsomething! _Right. Mr. Piersce is not my boyfriend. Why did I think he was?

It _feels _like he is. He's so… I don't know, _tender, _I guess would be the right word. Mrs. Foudre called me a toy, but he doesn't treat me like I'm a toy. I touched a finger to my lips and closed my eyes, remember how his mouth felt on mine. I could swear I still felt it there.

"Oh Roxyyy!" Van's voice called as there came a sharp _rapping _at my door.

"What do you want?" I growled, wishing Sora or Naminé would come visit me once in a while instead of the crazy ones.

The door busted open and Vanitas came strutting in like he owned the place. "Heard from momma that you're _failing. _And I heard from Cloud that you're banging your teacher. And I heard from Sora that you're gonna be tutored. Someone's been a naughty boy, haven't they?"

I was going to _kill_ Cloud.

"Did you know that Cloud's bi!" I said loudly, loudly enough that Cloud could surely hear me in the neighboring room. "Not only that, but he lets _Zack Fair_ top him!"

Vanitas grinned an evil, sadistic Van grin and his golden eyes sparked.

"Does he really?" he asked interestedly, "But hey. You. Don't change the subject. So? What's she look like?"

I stuffed my face into the blanket. "Not she…" I mumbled.

"Oh right! Ha!" he chortled. He wasn't homophobic or anything, he just gained great pleasure in teasing me about it. Hopefully that would all shift to Cloud soon…

"Shut up!" I growled. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Whoa, chill _out_ brother, I was kidding!" said Vanitas, in a demeanor identical to Cloud's, "You want some weed or something?"

I facepalmed. "No, Van… I'd rather be sober for this, thank you."

Van got up. "Later, then," he said, winking.

With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I could still hear his voice floating in from the hallway. "_Oh Cloooooooud…"_

_Ding dong!_

_Oh god, he's here! _I shuffled around my room like a lunatic trying to find those damn jeans I was wearing the other day, the ones that made me look _fine. _What? Don't tell me you've never checked your own ass in the mirror before, we all do it. Oh shit! I could hear them talking downstairs! I tried to calm my breathing as I pulled the jeans in question over my hips. _Seriously. Calm down. It's not like you've never been to his place before._

Shockingly, that didn't help at all.

"_Roxas!_"

That would be my mum.

"Coming!" I shouted, before shaking my head to myself at the innuendo.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs the first thing I could see was his wild red hair, free from its ponytail and in all of its glory, as he wasn't in school. He was dressed very casually, in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, making him look a lot younger than he was. Or maybe, school attire just made him look older than he was. He did, however, tactfully cover up his tattoos. Mommies don't approve of tattoos.

He was just sitting there, all nonchalantly, sipping coffee with my mom, at my table! As if that weren't bad enough, Van and Cloud had both come downstairs to see mystery teacher, to see who exactly I had, as Vanitas so literately put it, 'been banging.'

Ven reached the bottom of the stairs at almost the same time I did; apparently news had spread to him as well. A wide grin spread across my face at Mr. Piersce looking back and forth between us, trying to figure out which one of us was which.

It didn't take him too long. I don't know how he did it, but he looked straight at me and said, "You never said you had a twin."

"He doesn't," Ven replied shortly, walking with me into the kitchen, "I'm twenty one. Ven. Nice to meet you."

"I take it you're not as verbal as Roxy," said Axel calmly.

I almost choked. Of course my mom noticed nothing, not even the little nickname, but my brothers were going doing their very best to stifle the snickers and guffaws. Actually, my mom seemed rather smitten. She regarded him rather dreamily out of the only brown eyes in the family, unless you counted Van's.

"Oh, Rox, I wanted to talk to you for a sec before you go!" she exclaimed, lifting her head up from where it rested on the palm of her hand.

I followed nervously as she led me into the living room.

"Oh my _god, _isn't he _attractive!_" she whispered. The fuck?

I put on my best "are you serious?" face. "Mom, why on _earth _would you ask me that?"

She didn't know I was gay.

"No, seriously! Is he single?"

Not only did my annoyance flare up at her for being a married woman acting like a teenager, but also jealousy. No way was she gonna get her hands on my Axel. I mean. My teacher. Cause that would be super weird. Yeah. "I don't know, ma," I said irritably, "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing in your direction, if you know what I mean."

"Ohhhh," she said, as understanding crossed her face, "What a pity…"

I turned on my heel and walked back into the kitchen, determined to leave as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Behave!" she commanded.

"Goodbye ma!" I yelled back, taking extra care in _not _promising her I would behave. Axel took that as his queue to leave and followed me out the sliding door.

"You're family's kinda nutty," Axel commented, leading me to his car. Right. He had a car. Duh. That I would be riding in. To his house.

Alooooooone…

"Uh, yeah, that's a bit of an understatement," I said distractedly, "Seriously? Failing?"

"Didn't you say we needed to find a better way to 'hang out?'" he said smoothly. His voice had such a mischievous edge to it, there was absolutely no denying his flirtatious behavior. There was also no denying the effect he had on me. If he didn't notice it, I certainly did. My pulse was quickening rapidly, whether that was from nerves or… well, the other thing, I'm not sure, but I could feel my heart racing. My palms got all sweaty and my mouth got quite dry.

When he turned and winked at me I nearly passed out. I had to remind myself for the fourth or so time today that I am not a girl, I am Roxas, a perfectly rational, absolutely not love-drunk- err, lust-drunk, adult. I think I managed to keep a cool façade though, I replied to his wink with a sexy smirk of my own.

We talked pretty casually on the way there, kind of like how he addressed my class when he decided to talk about tattoos or something instead of STD's. I was surprised at how easily I just fell into conversation with him. He was so easy to talk to, so likeable, that I guess it wasn't hard to see how he had my mother twitter-patted so easily. That, and… well, he really was attractive. I often caught myself wondering how it was he was a teacher instead of, like, an Abercrombie model or something. It must be the hair. Nobody likes gingers. Or in this case, cherries.

"What made you want to be a teacher?" I wondered aloud, during a pause in conversation.

He shrugged. "I never _wanted _to, really, it just happened to me. I knew a guy, who knew a guy, who got me into student-teaching hella early, and I just ended up with a teaching degree and a good rep. Phys. Ed and Health classes aren't exactly the most difficult. I know how to make an impression, I guess."

_Oh, yes you do, _I thought to myself.

Before I could really come up with a suitable reply we pulled into the parking lot of his building, finally. He lived around Sunset Terrace, completely across town from me, so it took a little longer to get there than it would for most places.

"You forgot _all _of your school stuff," he pointed out. He said it like he was scolding me, but that smirk never left his face.

"Isn't that a shame?" I replied nonchalantly, shutting the door behind me, "Shall we go back for it?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and widened his grin so that his teeth were showing; he looked at me in a way that would make any father fear for his daughter. "I think we can manage."

The building he lived in wasn't so much an apartment building as it was a three-family home. He lived on the first floor, if I recalled correctly, and I knew from all of the complaining his liked to do during homeroom that his noisy, batty old landlady lived on the third. And that she played bingo on Saturday mornings.

It was a wonder how we'd managed to get from the parking lot all the way inside of the building without touching each other. I knew of course that we couldn't chance something like that, since we were at constant risk of being seen. To the public eye, this could not be seen as more than a helpful tutoring session between a teacher and his student. I kept my hands to myself until the front door, his door, was safely shut and locked.

Call me weird, but the first legitimate thought that ran through my head once that happened was, _Ah, hello there again, light switch. Fancy being pushed up against you again; it's been a while, hasn't it? Good thing you're the flat kind, because this isn't the first time we've greeted each other this way, _because that's exactly what was happening. It must be common practice for Axel to push all of his dates up against this particular patch of wall when he completely _ravished _them, probably to save himself the trouble of having to turn the overhead light on later. Speaking of turning on… wait, what was I talking about?

Have you ever tried to play a video game without using your thumbs? It's about as easy to do that as it is for me to keep my head while Axel was _touching _me like this. His open mouth and tongue were pressed up against my neck, trailing over all the sensitive spots, and meanwhile his hands cupped my ass to smoosh me up against his own hips. This of course caused our groins to rub together in a particularly naughty way, and boy oh boy did it send jolts of pleasure _right _through my body. I groaned loudly and wrung my fingers through his hair.

"Know what I'm gonna do to you?" he growled against my neck. The vibrations from his now feral voice shook through me.

All I could manage was a questioning kind of whimper. Hey, if you'd ever had your ass fondled that way, you'd be at a loss for words too. I'd never even considered it such an erogenous area…

His lips detached from me completely as he lifted his head up to stare at me with a burning, lusty gaze. "I'm going to _carry _you into my room, toss you unceremoniously on to the bed, possible tie you to the frame with your belt, and fuck your _brains _out until your throat goes _raw. _You won't be able to _speak _by the time I'm done with you."

I almost came in my pants. I'd forgotten how kinky he was.

"W-why are we still here, then?" I whispered, pulling up a shy grin. I probably would have damn near dragged him into the bedroom myself, if only I knew where the bloody hell it was. All I'd seen of his house, really, was the kitchen, the living room, and the shower… all of which we'd christened. Somehow we hadn't made it to the bedroom before passing out after a round of drunken fucking in the bathtub. I swear, the crick in my neck the day after was worse than the pain in my ass.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait for long. True to his word, he actually heaved me up in such a way that I had to wrap my legs around his narrow waist in order for him to properly carry me. Meanwhile, I made myself useful by swooping down and suckling on the side of his neck, right above the jugular. Because see, unlike me, he was allowed to walk away from today with a collection of hickeys on his neck. Not that my mom would notice, but my brothers certainly would.

Just as I went to lick the bruise I'd left, his hands left me, and I tumbled down onto a pretty average looking full bed. He didn't keep me waiting for long, though. He crawled towards me until his face was hovering inches over mine, and his knee was fitted snugly between my legs.

With a lascivious growl I pulled him down to kiss me, forcing my tongue into his mouth before he had any kind of say in the matter. He didn't seem to mind the intrusion very much, because after given a moment to recover, his tongue came out to play. At first he gave my dominance, letting me have my evil way with him, but before long we were engaged in a rather promiscuous battle. I couldn't hold out for very much longer, so I just gave up and let him explore all the most intimate corners of my mouth. In all my life I've never come across someone who could kiss so thoroughly; he was ravishing places I didn't even know could be reached with a tongue.

I was heating up quickly as a result of this and a generous amount of blood was rushing to certain areas of my body. My groin pulsating up against his knee now and I knew he could feel it, because he started dragging it against my clothed erection. His hands, meanwhile, were roaming mercilessly underneath my shirt, coasting roughly over the raised, sensitive buds on either side of my chest. This sensory overload was getting to be far too much for me, I mewled shamelessly into his mouth and involuntarily arched my back, trying to create more friction. I needed _more, _and fast.

While I worked on pulling his shirt off, Axel worked on getting my belt undone. It was a struggle, really, since it was impossible to _not _break a kiss and pull one's short over their head at the same time, and it was also impossible to do a belt when said belt was pushed so close against you. His shirt came off first, and I peeled mine off my sweaty back just to save time, so we wouldn't have to do it later. I was getting impatient with him, so I let my fingers trail over the visible bulge on _his _waist, to speed up the process a little bit.

When he finally did get my belt off, he just tossed it into the corner of the room in the growing pile of our clothes, instead to tying me up. It was just as well, really, I didn't really like to be contained. He wasted no time in teasing, my jeans and boxers all came down at once with one swift tug, finally freeing my aching member. I hastily kicked off my shoes before I forgot to, because it was _ridiculously _awkward to have sex with your shoes on. I didn't even like wearing socks, really, but there was nothing I could do about that now.

He raked his gaze over my naked body appreciatively before pushing my hands aside to undo his own buttons. Meanwhile, he trailed his hot, wet tongue right down my body, leaving a shiny cool trail in its wake. He dipped it down into my navel, causing me to shudder, being ticklish as I am.

"Dammit, Axel! Stop teasing and get in me, _now!_" I commanded. Not that he couldn't go down like a boss, but I was turning on way too fast for that. I would lost control like a virgin if he kept it up.

"As you command, princess," he murmured, grinding his nude hips down on mine. There were no layers between us now; I could feel him breathing under me, I could feel his member poking up against mine. He was just as eager as I was.

It took far too long for him to get to his nightstand and back. I almost yelled at him to just take me dry, but I knew he probably wouldn't anyway. He sure knew how to get a condom on fast though.

I bit my lip as I prepared for the intrusion. I hadn't bottomed before or since he took me, so I wasn't really sure what to expect besides pain, like the first time. He first slid only one finger into me, covered in lube, which I discovered ooohhhhhhh… heated on contact. If anything, it sort of just tingled pleasantly. The burning feeling that accompanied it was a painful kind of pleasure.

The second one stung a little bit more, but not more than I could handle. I knew this was just a tedious part of the process. He probed and scissored his fingers inside me, until—

"Oh my _god!_" I screamed. "Do that a-fucking-gain, Axel!"

This time he put in a third finger, thrusting the middle one down on that _same spot_, over and over again, while the other two circled around it, continuing to stretch me out. It was such unbelievable pleasure I couldn't tell you whether my eyes were open or not, my vision was obscured by stars. Every touch sent jolts through that bundle of nerves. I found myself rocking my hips and thrusting down onto his fingers.

"Hnnngh… now, do it now!" I yelled. I needed it, I needed _him, _I needed _more. _

He nodded and removed his fingers, positioning himself over me.

Regardless of being slick with lube, he penetrated into me tantalizingly slowly. My entrance opened up easily for him, even if it did sting something fierce. When I gripped his shoulder with my nails, he wrapped one hand around my arousal and began pumping slowly. This odd mixture of pain with pleasure made it ten times easier to adjust to the weird feeling of being filled. I lifted my head up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. I started moving first.

Upon noticing this, he matched his movements with mine, until he worked up a steady pace. His tongue stayed twined with mine as he started to pound into me. We must have been going a lot harder than it seemed, because I could hear the bed knocking up against the wall with each thrust. He was definitely _not _going hard enough.

"Faster_… ungh! Harder…!"_ I moaned sensually. He obeyed, going all out, hitting my prostate every time.

"Holy jeez, Roxas, you feel so damn good…" he growled, working me up into a frenzy.

"A-Axel! I-I'm gonna…" I didn't need to finish, he knew what I meant.

I cried out in ecstasy with each thrust, getting nearer and nearer to my climax. In one swift motion, he reached down to grab my member and pump it furiously, sending me to the very limit. In my heightened sensitivity, it almost _hurt _to feel this good.

"Come for me," he murmured sensually.

My eyes rolled back into my head as orgasm took me. I came in long streams over both of our stomachs, in the longest and most intense climax I'd ever experienced.

"AXEEEL!" I screamed, still thrusting jerkily as the last of my seed spilled out.

That did it for him. I could feel him releasing what he had into me too. We rode out the last of our orgasms with weakened bodies until he finally collapsed on me, spent.

After I had a few minutes to catch my breath, I said, "Well, this certainly beats studying."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be able to talk," he said in mock anger.

I smirked. "Well, I guess you'll just have to try harder."

**How mad would you be if I said this was the end? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? **

***mega glare***

**But I love you guys!**

***mega glare***

**sighhhhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**As y'all can see from this update, I decided to write more! *cheers* Because what kind of horrible writer would I be to leave you will such a monstrous ending? A despicable one, I tell you! So let the glorious and smutty affairs between our favorite ginger and his little uke continue! ^^**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smut and the plot. But I'd kill for my own Axel.<strong>

From that day forward we had sex multiple times a day, three days a week, all of which remained unbeknownst to my mother, and also to Hayner and Pence. I'm pretty sure Olette knew, because Axel, whoops, I'm in school, _Mr. Piersce _kept giving me these insanely hot looks during health class, regardless of my constant efforts to get him to stop.

From there, come second semester, things got _a whole lot worse._

How could it get worse, you may ask? If Sex Ed is over, how could his reckless and completely unprofessional behavior get worse? You see him less during the day, right? Nope. In my school, gym went in conjunction with Health. And the teachers remained the same.

Mr. Piersce taught my Gym class, and it was torture. If I thought I had it bad with the sex stuff, I had no clue what was in store for me now. Instead of teasing me with dirty talks about the body, he teased me _with _his body. He was the only person I'd ever seen who looked good enough to eat in gym shorts and school themed tee shirts. He wore _tight _shirts, that clung beautifully to his dampened skin.

Demonstrations are generally my favorite part of gym class, because it was a time where you could sit down, not move, and just listen to the teacher explain and/or show you how to do something even though you learn it every single year from your previous teachers. It was nice, because you could tune in and out whenever you wanted, and you wouldn't have to listen to the bitches that played lots of sports yell at you for being uncoordinated. It was a nice little refresher, if you will.

That was up until I had Mr. Piersce for a teacher.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His back arched beautifully when he performed slam dunks (which he did effortlessly, I might add, given his freakish height) and I couldn't help but peek at his backside when he bent down to demonstrate how to bump a volleyball.

He kept a very cheerful and friendly attitude with Mr. Aeleus, who also taught gym with the second class in the block, and they often liked to make jokes about my height. Mr. Aeleus, though he was not nearly as thin as Mr. Piersce, was possibly the only other human being I'd even met that could match him in height, and I became "that student" that they always found a way to pick on during class.

I _knew _that Mr. Piersce knew exactly what he was doing to me, because I made it rather apparent after the first day by rushing into his office after school and _mauling _him. Which, incidentally, took Hayner off the throne of "person to have sex in the most awkward and risky place" amongst our little group, his spot having been on his own trampoline, though he refuses to say with whom.

That was when Olette definitely found out, because I showed up at the usual spot later with not one, but _four _hickeys on my neck. Pence could probably guess, too, but Hayner remained oblivious as always.

Aside from the constant interrogations from Vanitas and Cloud, my family wasn't much of a bother about it. I'm pretty sure that even Sora and Naminé knew now, but they asked no questions, and neither did Ven. Ven was my favorite sibling, maybe because he was so like me. We didn't bother each other, and we respected each other's privacy. He didn't push conversation about Mr. Piersce, and in turn, I didn't push conversation about Terra. Honestly, I didn't care who he banged, as long as I didn't have to listen to it.

My mother was ecstatic to learn that my grades in "home room" were now rising above passing, which only encouraged her even further that this tutoring thing was a good idea. Senior year was turning out pretty darn good.

That was right up until Valentine's day.

It was the coldest February we'd ever had in Twilight Town. We were known for our mild winters; tourists from all around came during the off-season to enjoy our sunsets. The temperature usually didn't drop below fifty in the dead of winter. I'd never seen snow anywhere but TV.

It got cold enough to snow on Valentine's day. When I walked into school, the precipitation was coming down thick, at a record temp of nineteen degrees outside. Mr. Piersce and I had a 'session' scheduled for today, but my mom said we might have to cancel it if the snow got too bad. Part of me hoped it did, because spending February fourteenth in his company would be pretty awkward, since I'm pretty sure neither of is specifically filled the criteria of 'significant other' in each other's lives.

Well, I mean, I guess we spent enough time together to. And we talked enough to the point where if it weren't weird to say, I'd probably consider him one of my best friends. I knew his favorite color, and his favorite ice cream flavor (which we shared). I knew where he grew up and I knew things about his family. He knew all those things about me too. We told each other about our problems, and we also offered each other solutions. The only thing missing, really, was the saying of sweet things to one another, and mushy couple-y things like holding hands.

It kind of freaked me out, to know that I was sorta kinda dating my teacher.

I didn't really know what to make of it. It was so _weird_, in my mind. I didn't think I _wanted _to date my teacher, really. He was great and all, but we sort of already drew the line between together and not together. What would he think, really, if I told him that I maaaaaaaay possibly maybe sort of kind of _might _be falling for him. You're not _supposed _to do that, it's against the hoe-code! My brother had told me himself "never fall for your one-night stands."

It's not like I _meant _to. I still don't mean to. Things are fine _just _the way they are. And that aside, what would happen come the end of the year? I would graduate, and we would go our separate ways. Even if this turned into something, which I don't expect it to, it wouldn't be anything more than a non-summer fling.

But I am not a girl. I'm not a sappy, love struck girl, so I will appreciate my alone Valentine's day, and then on Saturday when I see him again, I'll put the fuzzy pink handcuffs Vanitas jokingly threw in my room this morning to good use. And everything will go back to normal.

"Roxyyyyyyy! HI-YEE! Happy _Val_entine's Day, pookie!"

Oh god. I knew that voice. Oh no no no please, whatever happens, _please _don't let it be worse than last year.

"I'm not your Valentine, Kai," I said without too much remorse, "I haven't been your Valentine since first grade, and you know that's not going to change this year."

She looked at me like I slapped her. She had caked on extra makeup today, which was a wonder because I wasn't sure how she managed to keep it all on her face in the first place. Her eyes were artificially blue again today, and her lips, in all of their gloss covered glory, formed a perfect little pout.

"But look, honey, I got you a little bear and some flowers-"

"That's a nice gesture, but I don't know how else I can put this to you. I am _not _your boyfriend!" I practically shouted. Enough was enough, and she needed to be put in her place, "I have _no_ feelings for you, whatsoever! I never have. All you've ever been to me was a creepy stalker. You're the _reason _I don't even like girls, which kind of sucks because I'm sure _most _of them are lovely! But no, you've turned me off to the entire race. So do me a goddamn favor and don't talk to me again/ I'm not going to be your Valentine, I'm not going to be your boyfriend, and I'm not going to be your love. I realize the idea has become _lodged _into your skull, but you need to get it the hell out! I don't care how you do it."

"H-how can you say that to me?" she cried, with purplish black tears running down her face, "You're breaking up with me? B-but you said we'd always be together!"

"I never said anything of the sort," I spat. She just stood there and cried her little heart out. I wondered what could possibly have given her that much hope that she was crying so darn hard over me not going along with her lies. Unless... she actually believed that _was _the truth. I'd never really considered the possibility of that kind of problem before. If she was delusional, then it wasn't her fault.

I sighed, "Come on. I want you to come with me."

She lifted her head up, "Ooh, where are we going?"

"To see someone who can help us talk through this," I said reassuringly. I planned to take her to Dr. Xion, the school psychologist. If Kairi asked me any questions I could tell her it was for couple's therapy or something, until she could get some help. That is, if there was actually anything wrong with her. Rumors about affairs between herself and I have been flying around the student body for years; she was a very popular figure. It could be that she wholeheartedly believed all the little stories she'd been telling her friends about our "relationship."

I let her hold my hand and I took her through the halls towards the guidance office. On the way there I saw Mr. Piersce headed for the health room, where I still had homeroom. I turned one of my palms skyward, looked at her, then back at him, and made a weird expression to let him know that something really weird was going on. I expected him to look concerned, or confused, and maybe stop to see if there was something he could do. But instead, he regarded me stonily and kept walking. Well, _that _was weird...

"Hey, what can I do for you kids today?" said the little old secretary in the guidance office.

"We need to see Dr. Xion, it's really important. I want to talk to her alone, first," I said.

She looked at me confusedly, but she didn't ask further questions as she paged Dr. Xion.

Soon a short woman with dark, cropped hair entered the office. "Someone needed me?" she asked.

"I'll be right back," I said to Kairi, "Me, ma'am," I said to her. "Is there somewhere we could go to talk? I know I should be in class right now, but this is very important."

She nodded and led me down a little hallway into where the conference room was. It wasn't a very comfortable-looking room, in fact it kind of looks like somewhere one would be interrogated in. But it would do, at least for as long as it would take me to tell her about the problem I suspected Kairi of having.

"Okay, tell me what's so extremely important," she said. There was a hint of a condescending tone in her voice, but it didn't sound as though she doubted that there was actually something wrong. I think all counselors talked that way.

"I think the girl I came in with might be delusional," I said seriously, "I know it sounds dumb and it's Valentine's day and everyone's a bit high-strung, but this has been going on for a while. I think it could be a lot more serious than a girly little crush."

A look of understanding crossed her face. "Kairi and I have spoken before," she told me softly, "You can go out and get her for me now, and you can go back to class."

"Okay," I said, nodding. What a weird morning.

Kairi's face lit up when I came back into the room. She sat on one of the comfier chairs with her knees together, and she swung her legs back and forth. She looked like a little child; I wondered why I'd never noticed these things before.

"She wants to talk to _you_ now," I told her.

"Okay," she said, bouncing up, "I'll see you soon, Roxy, okaaaaay?"

A gave a noncommittal jerk of the head as she skipped back towards Dr. Xion's room. Since the bell hadn't rang for homeroom yet, the secretary gave me a little nod, confirming that I could go back to homeroom without a pass. I high-tailed it out of there as quickly as possible, eager to tell Hayner the entire story. Talk about Valentine's day drama, huh?

I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I figured I was pretty safe, so I went to sit down in my regular seat when Mr. Piersce looked me right in the face with a hard expression on his face.

"You're late, Strife," he said monotonously.

"No, I'm not," I said with a little grin, thinking he was kidding. Nope, he was absolutely _not _kidding.

He raised one eyebrow, "If you don't go to the office to get a late pass, I'll write you up."

It probably would have just been easier to actually _go _to guidance, get a pass from Dr. Xion, go give _that _pass to the attendance lady, and come back to homeroom, but something about Mr. Piersce always makes me want to fight. Whether it be for dominance, over his silly flirtatious behavior, over whose better in bed, or even, apparently, when he's acting like a little prick.

So I crossed my arms and sat defiantly down at the desk across the room from him, next to Hayner.

"Dude, you sure you don't wanna just get a pass? You'll probably get a detention if you don't," said Hayner in an undertone.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. Inside, the little light bulb went off. This was probably just a clever little ploy on Axel's part to get me after school; finding new and inventive ways for us to hang out was his forte. But I _would _appreciate it if it didn't have to go on my school records! We'd have to discuss it later.

But as the day went on, I slowly began to realize that he wasn't joking around. He "accidently" hit me in the face with a volleyball, paired me with Seifer, whom he knew I could not stand by my various complaints over the past few months. He yelled at me lots. This was beginning to get ridiculous. He was acting like a twelve year old. I wanted to know what the fuck I did to piss him off. So, for not the first time, I hung back after everyone else had left and waited to confront him in his office.

**Roxas is so dense, isn't he?**

**I know, it's kind of a bad time to end a chap, but I'm going to a three day convention and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, especially since I threatened termination :P Sorry, loves, I couldn't resist. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M NOT DEAD! If you guys haven't noticed, I hate this story. Buuuuuut it's so fricken popular, I felt it just WRONG to discontinue. I promised you an ending, and an ending you shall get. Haven't decided whether this will be the final chapter or not. I'd like to say otherwise, but I don't know if I trust myself to **_**write **_**any more of this. It seemed like a nice, fun little thing to write when I started, but it was really supposed to be a twoshot. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: I got a new shirt the other day! It said "Keep Calm and Wield a Keyblade." However, I still don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. **

I sat patiently on the bench that most kids used to undress for Mr. Piersce to come out. I waited, tapping my foot for a good ten minutes. When I drew the conclusion that he was _not _coming out to talk to me, I stood up swiftly and rapped sharply on his door. If he wasn't even up for "tutoring me" today, then damn it I wanted to go home.

I expected to be kept waiting longer but the door swung open very shortly after I knocked. Axel stood at the doorway with the same stony expression he'd worn all day. You'd think someone ran over his cat or something.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flatly. What, was I not supposed to be?

I tried taking the lighthearted approach, "Well, we were _supposed _to hang out again today, or did you forget? Got a special girl coming that I should know about?"

He didn't smile, or laugh, or even ease up in the slightest. Instead he crossed his arms defiantly.

Nice and Happy Roxas was fading fast, and now he was really starting to piss me off. It's not like I was hell bent to spend time with him, so I don't get why he couldn't tell me what his problem was!

"Okay, well then would you mind telling me what's got a stick up your ass!" I shouted exasperatedly, "I mean, fucking Christ Axel you're acting like you're twelve. Did I steal your cookies or something? I mean, if you think this is weird 'cause it's Valentine's Day, I totally get it, but you don't need to be exceptionally bitchy about it. I mean, seriously, what the hell?"

"Where's your _girlfriend?_" he spat. "I would think you'd rather spend the evening with _her._"

…

"_What!_"

What the hell? I don't have a girlfriend! And he oughta damn well know that.

"Look, I know Kairi's been spreading rumors and stuff but—oh! I forgot to tell you! Funny story, really—"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Axel cut me off, "How can you call them rumors when I _saw _you two walking this morning? You fricken _looked _at me all guilty and shit."

Anger flared up inside me. Maybe I was making a bigger deal out of this than I had to, but I _hated _being cut off. After all, Axel had been the one to start acting all irrational. "That's because she's fucking _delusional, _dickhead! And apparently so are _you,_ if you thought I'd ever go with her!" I shouted. Suddenly a thought struck me, "What the fuck do you care, anyway? It's not even your business!"

I didn't expect him to look ashamed of himself. I didn't expect him to mouth wordlessly at me and stutter his short vowels. I didn't expect him to look at the floor and mumble, "Maybe I wish it were."

Oh. _Ohhhhhh._

Shit.

I was so shocked I didn't even know what to say. Because if he was saying what I think he was saying, then it was definitely my turn to feel like a total douchebag. How was I supposed to know he actually thought of me that way? I figured he was just a natural flirt. He still refused to meet my gaze. He looked genuinely displeased with himself; his brow was furrowed in anger, and his mouth had become a very thin line. He looked scared.

All I'll say is that I'm glad I considered the possibility of this outcome beforehand. Because otherwise, things could have gotten pretty ugly.

Before I could seriously ponder this, and make a _rational _decision, I impulsively flew into him and knocked him to the ground. The office was small; his head actually ended up knocking into one of the filing cabinets a little bit. The floor was made of cold, dusty cement, and, honestly, it smelled like a dirty locker room. But none of that stuff mattered. All of my senses that did not pertain to Axel were being cut off rather quickly. The school could have exploded and I wouldn't notice.

"Why the hell didn't you _say_ something?" I murmured.

"Why didn't you?" he shot back, wincing in pain from the blow to the cabinet.

I couldn't help it. I leaned down very quickly to plant a kiss on his lips. It wasn't very romantic, because my lips kind of caught more of his bottom lip than the top, and we were angled kind of funny. But hey, our relationship had been odd from the beginning. It got the message across anyway.

"_Because,_" I started, without moving too far from his face, "First of all, I didn't know if _you _actually liked _me. _Think of how awkward that would be! And second, no offense, but this is a pretty crack relationship to be having. I wasn't sure if I was up for the risk."

He shifted under me to sit up. He still looked so serious; I wasn't used to seeing that face free of sarcasm or smirk. But now, he looked rather small and innocent, looking up at me with these huge honest eyes. I wondered again briefly whether he'd changed his name to Piersce because of the effect his eyes had on people, but then he spoke again, snapping me back to the present.

"And now?"

I'd made my decision. Maybe it was a stupid one. Maybe, in five years, I'll completely hate myself for it and wonder what on Earth possessed me to make such a terrible mistake. But none of that mattered to me. What mattered is that he became _mine, now, _and _nobody _else's. That I _would _have someone to spend all of Valentine's day with, and do stupid things like hold hands and whisper sweet things with.

"Now, I don't give a _shit _about risk," I whispered into his ear, "I don't care if we're crack and I don't care what anybody has to say about it. None of that matters as long as we can just get through the rest of this year without getting found out, and then we can work from there. That sound good to you?"

When his lips touched mine this time, it wasn't like the others. Not at first, anyway. Instead of just shoving his tongue down my throat (which really, I don't usually mind) he kissed me tenderly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. It didn't matter that we were on a dirty floor in a dirty locker room where we could easily be noticed. The howling wind outside didn't bother us. It didn't matter that this was a totally and completely cliché time for this to be happening. It was perfect.

"You wanna get out of here?" he offered? "Go somewhere nicer? Maybe with a nice warm fireplace and hot chocolate or something?"

I smiled, really smiled, for the first time in what seemed like years. It was a sort of half amused smile, the kind accompanied usually by head shaking when one's companion is being a dork, but a cute dork. I leaned down to touch my forehead to his briefly, an affectionate gesture, then stood up (rather sloppily, I might add) and helped him do the same.

We made a valiant effort to keep from mauling each other for long enough to escape the confines of the school. I think we did a pretty good job. We didn't see any stray students roaming the hallways, but we did see one janitor. Axel of course couldn't keep his hands off me; as we walked he grabbed a fistful of my shirt and briskly dragged me through the halls as though whisking me away to detention. I tried my best to keep a straight face, lest we did happen to run into anyone of importance, like the superintendent.

When we finally did get outside, this girl named Autumn Kauffman was waiting for us. She was one of Kairi's lackeys, and she might just be the only girl in the school who was _worse _than Kairi. While she wasn't as well-endowed in the boobs department, she made sure everyone noticed them anyway; half the time her dress code-violating American Eagle shirts were see through to begin with. It wouldn't be _so _bad if she hadn't tanned herself an orange that would put Snooki to shame. I mean, really, I _knew her _in her pale-ass middle school days, she isn't fooling anyone. It wouldn't be that bad if she didn't keep her hair so sickeningly blonde. It was lighter than mine for goodness' sake.

Anyway, I figured Autumn was probably just waiting for some new football jock to blow; rumor had it she had finished the whole wrestling team off already. But she kept her eyes glued to us. Finally Axel asked, being the good teacher that he was, "What are you doing out in this blizzard? You have a ride home don't you?"

That seemed to spark an idea in her mind, because she turned into all smiles. It was actually a bit horrendous. You know how some people shouldn't smile? She was one of them. It just didn't compliment her squared jaw at all.

"N-no, no I'm not sure if I do," she said dramatically. "Could you take me home?"

I eyed Axel evilly. I knew that this was beyond his obligation as a teacher, but he was also obligated to make sure that this girl did have a ride home, and wasn't stuck out in this blizzard. I happened to know for a fact that Autumn owned a car. I was about to voice this matter, but Axel just said, "Sure, fine, whatever. Get in the back."

She gave a little squeak and then said, "Oh, thank you!"

When I got into the _front, _however, she said with dismay, "What are _you _doing here?"

_Partaking in the fantasy that your skinny ass is probably dreaming up right now. _"Same thing you are. My brother's car broke down on his way here and by the time I found out, the bus I used to take was already gone. What about you? I thought you had a car."

I gave her a look in the rear mirror that clearly said 'I know what you're up to.' Her return smirk wasn't exactly innocent either. "Same problem. It wouldn't start, and I was starting to get really nervous."

She flipped her phone out and started texting away, her plastic nails rapidly clicking against the buttons. Yeah, probably telling all of her friends how they needed to go pick up her car for her because she was on her way to go fuck Mr. Piersce. Well, of course, nothing was definite _yet, _but he was sending her _all _the signs of course. It was _obvious _that he wanted her, but that puny fucking Roxas Strife is here for some reason, and he's been cockblocking them from the start. Pft. As if.

"Where do you live?" Axel asked tiredly. Autumn said nothing.

After ten seconds or so she did a double take. "What, me?" _What? You're asking me where _I_ live? I thought we were going to have some Valentine's day love! _I could hear it already. So much for being one of Kairi's best friends. This is why I really couldn't stand girls. "Tram Common," she muttered.

"Great! You're right on the way," said Axel cheerily, "Got a Valentine?"

She perked up again, trying to claw at any opportunity she could. She immediately slouched back down again though, melting perfectly into her overused façade. "I'm afraid not," she pouted, "I just had a falling out with my boyfriend, so it looks like I'm going to be alone this year. What about you, sir? Who's the lucky lady friend?"

I stifled a smirk. Hah. Lady friend.

He smirked too. "Nah, I don't have a _lady _friend."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw understanding leak across her face. "Looks like we could both use some company," she commented, clinging to her one last hope. Slut. We pulled up to the curb on the residential side of Tram Common.

"Hmm… well, good luck with that. I'll see you tomorrow, that is, if school doesn't get canceled. Otherwise Monday," said Axel happily, bouncing around in his seat cause he can never sit still. Autumn looked like a kicked puppy. Or she would, if she didn't already look like a crack addicted squash.

"Yeah, okay," she mumbled, admitting defeat at last and exiting the car, "Thanks for the ride."

"Yep, no problem," said Axel, rolling his window up. "Have a good one."

He didn't even finish his goodbye when we started speeding away again. We exchanged looks with one another and before I knew it we were laughing so hard that Axel had to pull over (once he was sure we'd escaped her eyesight) so we could calm down. For a while, we just didn't stop. We clung to each other and laughed at silly Autumn Kauffman and her poor disappointed face.

"God, she was so _annoying!_" said Axel, slouching back against his seat, still chuckling shallowly.

"It's _your _fault for letting her in the car," I said, "I knew what she was up to before she even got in. Also, you have no excuse for having that effect on people."

"Oh really?" I knew that face. "Do I have that effect on you?"

I resisted the urge to smack him. "What the heck do you think, moron? Would I _be _here otherwise?"

He leaned over the seat and kissed me. I saw it coming, but his kisses always manage to catch me off guard anyway. I let myself indulge in him for a moment, but quickly I came to my senses and flicked the side of his head. "No," I scolded, "See that?" I gestured out the window, "That is called a _sidewalk. _People _walk _on—"

"But it's snowing!" Axel whined like a child, "Who's stupid enough to walk outside today?"

Because I couldn't resist, I pecked the spot where I flicked him. "Don't worry, because when we get home, I am not giving you _any _mercy. You're gonna be on your ass _so fast, begging _for me. In fact I've been plotting how best to get submission out of you, so I can _pound _into that delectable ass so hard you won't even remember your _name_."

Axel's eyes turned to dinner plates. "Did you just… talk _dirty _to me?" he hit the gas immediately. "Christ, that was so hot."

I leaned back, feeling rather pleased with myself. While I hadn't actually been plotting various ways to get him to agree to bottom at this very moment, I _had_ been contemplating it for the last week or so. I honestly don't know where that just came from; I don't think I've ever talked dirty to anyone in my life. But honestly, if it had that effect on Axel, I might have to subject myself to doing it more often.

It seemed to take so much longer than usual to get home. Maybe it was because the blizzard rendered the car's brights useless, forcing Axel to drive more carefully. Probably not. I took to watch the clock change, digit after digit after digit, just to be sure that it wasn't _really _taking weeks and weeks to pull up to Axel's house. It took eighteen minutes, on the dot.

We didn't bother waiting to get inside this time. He opened the door for me like a gentlemen and we held hands walking into the house.

_What? No light switch? _I thought to myself. Nope, no light switch. Axel took his time shrugging off his coat and shoes, then silently he went to light his little woodstove. Not exactly a fireplace, but just as nice, in my opinion.

"Uhh…" I said stupidly. He didn't reply. Instead, he picked up a rather merry tune as he began whistling and fixing us up a little area with couch pillows and blankets in front of the stove. I leaned up against the wall and watched him, this time genuinely working out how best to get him to bottom. What? Come on, his ass was _right there, _sticking out in front me like a beacon from god_. _What would you have done?

"Trust me, you _don't _want to go in my room right now," said Axel finally, motioning for me to come sit by him. "The heater in there isn't working right at the moment so it gets ridiculously cold."

"That's okay," I said, settling between his legs. I leaned back so that my back was touching his chest. "I like this."

He wound his arms around my middle and pulled me close to him. It had been a long time since I'd been this close to anyone; I'd forgotten just how nice it was. Not to mention generally _I _was the one to be doing the holding, not the other way around. Six months ago, manly manly Roxas would have put his foot down and never agree to be cuddled like this, but now that I was here, I felt very much protected. Despite having three older brothers, no one had ever really been very protective of me. Not that I'd wanted the extra attention anyway, but this… was nice.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, nestling his face into my hair. I was almost surprised at how affectionate he was. He _seemed _as aloof as I was, but I guess I shouldn't really know _what_ to expect. I crossed my arms over his arms so I was sort of returning the hug.

"So am I," I admitted. It was the truth. While I was planning to go directly home after school and playing some video games, and maybe chatting with some nice girls on ChatRoulette, this was infinitely better. Suddenly the end of the school year didn't seem so dreadful, like a deadline. It meant freedom.

Our blissful silence didn't last long, though. I didn't know about Axel, but I was starting to get bored after about ten minutes. Just as I was about to strike up a conversation, he uncrossed his arms and began sliding them downwards, towards my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see a terse little smile splayed across his lips.

I smiled back and kissed him. The cuddling was nice, but now it was time to make good on those promises from earlier. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth, giving it an impatient little tug. He got the message with a slight chuckle and parted his lips for me. Soon I was totally lost in the kiss, and for once, Axel let me dominate him completely. I took full advantage of it, whipping out the kind of tonguing that should only be saved for X rated movies.

Our teeth accidentally clicked together as an involuntary smile took over my face; I could feel him poking me in the back.

Not that it was a problem, in fact it was kind of flattering knowing that I could work him up like that just from making out. I shifted positions so that I was straddling his hips, and he submissively sunk down into the nest of pillows bunched together.

Encouraged, I rocked my hips shallowly and started kissing him again, but it was short lived, as Axel gasped and let out a shy little moan.

I looked down at him, just watching. His eyes were shut most of the way; the only reason I knew they weren't was from a minute glimmer, reflected from the light of the woodstove. A nervous blush was spread across his cheeks, and his lips were flush and parted only slightly.

"I've never bottomed before…" he admitted softly, opening his eyes to observe my reaction. It really didn't surprise me, seeing how shy he as behaving.

"Neither had I, before you," I pointed out.

He look surprised, which was odd, because I could swear I've told him that before. Then suddenly, his face split into a wide grin. "So in a way, we like, got to take each other's manginity," he squealed happily

I rolled my eyes and giggled, deciding not to mention that I hadn't taken him _just _yet.

"Just get your pants off already," I said, peeling off my own shirt.

When he widened his eyes and began to comply, I, for the first time, saw us as equals. Even if we always hung out like equals and talked like equals and had sex like equals and teased each other like equals, my mind had still established some kind of superiority complex for Axel to hide in. Being my teacher kind of just did that to him. I don't know why it took so long for me to realize that it was all bogus. Five years wasn't really that big of a difference; my mom is five years older than my dad, and that gap will only get smaller as we get older.

There wasn't any student/teacher relationship here. There never had been. It was just us, two human beings. I was just Roxas, making love to my boyfriend on Valentine's day. And Axel was just a nervous (half) virgin, biting his lips and shaking his clothes off a little bit at a time.

Soon we were both fully nude and just staring at one another. I noted that he was chewing on his lips enough for them to chap.

"If you don't want to, it's okay, I don't mind being on bottom," I offered, hoping I didn't accidentally pressure him into doing anything he didn't want to do.

"No!" he said almost a little too quickly, "No, it's okay. I want to. I guess I'm just a little edgy about the pain."

"Says the guy who has tattoos on his _cheekbones_," I laughed, "I'll be extremely gentle," I reassured him, kissing both of said cheekbones.

He relaxed into our little makeshift bed again. "I trust you," he said, the innocent honesty etched clearly on his face.

"Stuff?" I questioned, referring to condoms and lube. He huffed and knocked his head against the floor.

"Bathroom," he muttered.

Before he could argue, I got up and went myself. I guess if I was comfortable enough to walk, stark naked through his house to get to his bathroom, knowing fully well which drawer he kept his sexccesories in, that had to count for something. Maybe I really did love him. Smirking, I picked out one that said "ribbed for her pleasure" and made back for the living room.

Axel Jr. was still standing up on his own, but Axel had taken the liberty of covering all the skin _around _it with various throw pillows and blankets. The sight had me laughing so hard I could hardly even stand up. He laughed too, and soon, we were just laughing happily together, enjoying a small moment of immature bliss.

"It's like a little tower," I cooed, plopping down next to him and running a few fingers over it. He hissed.

"Watch what you're calling little," he panted.

Smiling, I crawled closer to him and he spread his legs for me. Settling in between them, I took to playing with his hair as I met his lips with mine once more.

With Axel's member sliding up around mine, it didn't take me long to get as aroused as him. On one hand, I wanted to take this slowly, for his sake. I'd planned on maybe a little foreplay to ease him into it before taking him. On the other hand… now that we were here, I didn't think I could stand to wait. Not while he was holding me so tightly, kissing me so deeply, rocking his hips so torturously.

I started sliding my arms down from their perch on his shoulders, making for his sides, then his hips. I gripped them tightly for a moment, causing him to make some of the sexiest sounds imaginable. Where had such a verbal Axel been hiding all this time? I hope he was here to stay, anyway. I _really _liked hearing him.

As he set his hands down around my ass, I figured it was probably time for me to be heading towards that territory too. His entire body tremored impressively when I first probed my finger around that general area. Not the nervous kind of jolt, the kind that you get when someone tickles you, or… unexpected touches your asshole, I suppose.

"Sorry," he muttered. "That's just really weird."

"It doesn't take long to get used to," I assured him, kissing each of his cheeks. When I tried again, he kept relaxed and didn't stiffen up again, which I found pretty impressive. If I hadn't been sloppy drunk my first time, I probably would have seized up and this could have taken hours.

I popped the cap off the lube—which I was happy to see was my favorite of Axel's collection, hopefully he'd like it too—and coated a nice amount onto my fingers. When I found my entry point, I distracted Axel with some intense necking as I slipped the first inside.

This time I felt him stiffen. Quickly I moved from his neck to his lips and kissed him gently, over and over again.

"Shit hurts," he commented, wiggling himself around to see if he could figure out a better way. "But… it's not _that _bad. Let's keep going."

I nodded and resumed my ministrations. Honestly, I hated this part of sex. I didn't like having it done to me, and I didn't like doing it to other guys. I mean, it's my finger in an asshole! That grosses me the hell out. But it had to be done, so, like Axel, I gritted my teeth and waited for the bad parts to be over.

One finger followed the first, then another, each accompanied by their own reactions and reassurances. By the time the third went in, Axel didn't seem to hate it too terribly anymore. He seemed to be allowing himself to thrust shallowly into them, which I assumed to be a good sign.

"It-it doesn't hurt anymore," Axel admitted. "I want you. Will you do it now?"

"Yeah," I muttered, withdrawing my fingers finally. Axel whined in disapproval, a very good sign. I put on the condom and slicked it up as fast as I could, before positioning myself over the entry zone. I took a look at Axel's face before trying to push in. He didn't look too scared, or in pain. Just expectant. Our eyes connected for a split second, then I shut my eyes in concentration and eased inside.

I'd forgotten how amazing it felt to top. I don't think I've ever taken a virgin before. If I had, none of them told me. The tightness was unbelievable. "Make sure you relax, baby," I reminded him. I felt the constricting heat ease up just in the slightest, and I silently hoped that Axel really enjoyed this, so that I could do it again sometime. I had to remind myself not to move, and that he was still getting used to it.

"Okay?" I asked.

He grunted a noncommittal reply. Gingerly, I reached in between our bodies to wrap my hands around his cock, which to my relief was still hard. I stroked him slowly and gently, trying to combine the pain with some pleasure until he was adjusted.

It was getting hard for me to not move. I had to seize up all of my leg and hip muscles to keep them still, and now they were starting to ache from it. He leaned up to kiss me, hard, his tongue stroking my own in every which way. In that one, sexy kiss, any of the heat that had vanished from the scene came rushing back.

His lips parted from mine just long enough for him to gasp, "Move. I'm ready."

I didn't need telling twice. By the time his lips were back on mine I was moving. I had two kinds of techniques; fast and hard, and slow and intense. For now I stuck with the latter. I unsheathed myself almost completely, but drove myself back in again. Not in a quick or rough fashion, but deep, for sure. Every single action counted, heightened the sensations he and I were both experiencing. I angled myself just a little bit differently each time, searching for that one special spot.

"Hnng! There! That's it, Rox," he slurred around my tongue. From then on I focused on only hitting that one spot, driving myself slowly and intentionally into it every time. It drove him crazy.

"Faster, baby," he groaned.

I did as I was told, slowly beginning to shift from one technique to the other. The change was gradual, but there. Each thrust was faster than the last, losing its precision a little each time. His shy whimpers turned into moans, his moans turned into cries. By the time I was going as fast as I got, he was screaming. A beat of sweat slid down my temple as I worked to keep my pace. I was getting unbearably close. That kind of close that you get when you _know _that no matter how long you try and hold out for, the orgasm was going to come whenever it damn well pleased.

I started slipping my hand up and down his cock again, timing it with my thrusts, forcing another scream to escape Axel's throat.

"Fuck shit shit oh my GOD HNUGH!" he shouted, coming all over our stomachs. The walls around my cock clenched, and I deemed it an acceptable (not to mention unavoidable) time to let go. I let the climax course through me until I had nothing left to give.

I rested my head on Axel's chest, still quivering slightly. A comfortable silence settled over us in which the only sounds were our breaths, accompanied by the slow crackle of the woodstove. When my afterglow was over, I tentatively slid out of him and lie next to him on my back. The cool, untouched blankets felt amazing on my back, and I gave myself a minute just to cool off and collect myself.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked finally, chancing a glance at my new boyfriend.

"Nah," he said, a smile glowing brightly in his eyes. "Who knows, maybe I'll even let you do it again sometime."

I smacked him playfully. "You loved it and you know it," I laughed.

"Okay, you got me. Yes I did. That was some of the best sex I've had, ever," he admitted. "Hey Roxas, guess what?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

I stared, needing to make absolutely certain that he wasn't being sarcastic or teasing in any way. When I found nothing but serious written on his face, I let my face break into a smile as I leaned in to cuddle him some more. The words put such a delightful feeling in my chest, I couldn't even begin to express it.

I looked him dead in the face when I replied, "Thank fucking goodness, cause I love you too. Quite a bit, actually."

He went in to hug me close to him, but I stopped him. "I don't know if you noticed, but we made a little mess," I said in compliance to his pout, "Shower first, then cuddling. I promise, we can cuddle all damn evening if you want. But cleanup first."

"As long as I can come with," Axel replied, a sinister smirk splaying across his features.

A/N **Gah. That was such a lame ending. Upon reaching the end of this chapter, I've decided to give you guys an epilogue. I'd say it's coming shortly, but LOLOLOLOLOL this is me we're talking about. But yeah. You'll get one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is it, guys. I'd say it's been fun, but really it was just an over-drawn out idea on my part full of headaches, LAGGING UPDATES, and an itty bitty creative streak. It wasn't all bad though, I love reading you guys' reviews and talking to you, y'all are so damn funny. Okay so without further ado, here is your promised Epilogue.**

_~Epilogue~_

_Three weeks after graduation._

"Don't be so fidgety, love. Everything is going to be fine," said Axel, who had one elbow hanging out the window, while the other was driving. _He _looked perfectly at ease, whereas I couldn't hold still. I was constantly switching which leg crossed over the other, or how far back I was leaning. Every time I thought about what we were heading to do, a new wave of acute panic rose up through my chest again.

"Easy for _you _to say," I gritted. "All _your _mom had to say was I was adorable and that she hoped I'd be in the family for a long time. My mom already _knows _you, Axe. Who knows _what _she's going to say?"

To recap the events of the last few weeks, yes, I came out to my mom during dinner. Her dreaded momma reaction had shaped up to be a snort, a pat on the shoulder, and a "figured it out, did you?" Sora and Naminé just regarded me with curiosity; Vanitas looked sorely disappointed that I hadn't received a religious ultimatum. Cloud and Ventus, however, exchanged looks with one another. From what Sora had told me later that evening, my two blonde brothers told mom of their bisexuality shortly after Van and I left the room. It made me happy to know that they could achieve peace of mind as well.

Anyway, today was the day that my mom was expecting my "brand new" boyfriend to come over for lunch. We had a story in place, and Axel was fairly confident that it would work.

"It's not like she has any way to _prove _that we were ever illegal," Axel pointed out, "As long as nobody spills the beans, she need never know."

When I didn't respond, his face fell slightly. "I thought you'd be happy," he whined, "Now we get to finally be together without worrying about who sees us or what kind of trouble we could get in for being together. _I, _for one, feel _much _better."

"Awe, come on, Axe, you know it's not like that," I said, taking his right hand off the wheel, forcing him to drive with his left. "You know I'm relieved too. I _am _happy. I'm just worried. After today, everything will be fine. I get to start work next week, then I'll be going to college, work on moving in with you," I listed, counting off my fingers, "And eventually we get to live happily ever after, no?"

"That's the plan," he said affirmatively.

I leaned back and looked out the window, smiling at the prospect of happily ever after. Maybe we wouldn't last. It was silly of me to count on us lasting, which is why we hadn't done anything dumb—like run away together. But it did sound oh so nice in my head. I figured that, for the time being, I could indulge in thoughts of fairy tale endings and the idea of a long, happy life with Axel. If things went well, we could be out of Twilight Town in three years, own a house in five, maybe adopt a couple kids in ten.

"You know that there are gonna be rumors going around about us _forever,"_ I said happily, thinking of the sheer number of comments I got when I changed my relationship status on Facebook from "single" to "in a relationship" with Axel Piersce. Let's just say, they all _flipped shit. _A couple girls proclaimed their undying jealousy and hatred of me, Kairi blocked me, I lost a couple of guy "friends" that I never talked to, but most of them just stated their congrats and how very suspicious we looked.

"Let the conspiracy theorists have their fun," said Axel, squeezing my hand, "They all just jealous 'cause they can't get them some Roxy-lovin."

"Or Axel lovin," I added, sending of both into fits of happy laughter. Oftentimes we laughed at things that weren't funny, for no reason at all. Just at stupid things. That was love I guess.

Our laughter ceased the moment we pulled into the driveway. After Axel cut the ignition we lingered, for just a moment, just sitting quietly and holding hands. Suddenly I felt so young again. For the first time in years, I was afraid of what my mom thought of me. The house I'd lived in almost my entire life had turned from a sanctuary to what felt like a death trap.

I was reminded of the time I was seven years old, having just graduated (yes, _just _graduated) from a tricycle onto a real set of wheels. Mother, like any good one, forbade me from riding through the back alley, and me, like any normal kid, had done it anyway. It was the shortest way to the sandlot, and I'd known the way. I hadn't thought she'd ever know. Anyway, long story short, I ran the bike in between two dumpsters, and I scraped my knee.

It's an odd comparison, but I felt seven again, showing up at the doorstep with a dumpster-wrecked bike and a scraped knee. I can remember the sheer terror I felt about going inside to tell her what I had done. The situation I found myself in now was completely different. I didn't deliberately disobeyed any specific rules she'd set for me, and instead of going and getting myself hurt, I discovered something wonderful.

But the feeling was still the same. I dreaded going inside, I dreaded the words that were to come. I was seven years old again, and Axel was my scraped knee.

"What was that, Rox?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking around at Axel.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. I thought I heard you say 'scraped knee,'" Axel laughed. I shrugged and took my hand from his, deciding it was high time to just man up and open the door. My mom was familiar enough with Axel's car; he'd come to pick me up multiple times a week every week for almost six months, discounting the last three. If she was watching from inside (which she probably was) then by now she should be able to place a pretty accurate guess as to who my boyfriend was.

The front door was open, so I had only to open the screen door to let Axel and myself in. My mom wasn't waiting in the living room like I thought she'd be, and judging by the noises coming from the kitchen, she was still making lunch.

"Mom, we're here!" I called, not sure if we were supposed to go into the kitchen just yet.

"_Hi boys!" _she replied, _"Just sit down and make yourselves comfortable until I call you. Lunch isn't ready just yet."_

I motioned for Axel to sit on the couch, but I went into the other room to see my mom anyway. I figured it'd probably be a good idea to give her some kind of warning. She was standing by the counter, facing away from me, humming and happy little tune and cutting up something or another. She was wearing a bright little sundress for the occasion and was still looking completely unfazed at the idea of having her gay son and his boyfriend over for lunch. She smiled when she saw me approaching, but did not stop slicing the cucumber seated on the counter.

"Hey," I started in an undertone, "I thought I should probably tell you, he's not what you're probably expecting, and you're gonna be a bit surprised. I didn't want you to like, freak out, you know, cause—"

She whapped me with her spatula, cutting me off. "Baby, as long as he's off drugs, out of jail, and mentally stable, I don't care if you're dating the King of England, as long as he makes you happy." She swept her honey blonde bangs away from her face so she could look at me directly. "Really, sweetheart, I'm not totally unreasonable. I know you enough to trust your judgment. If you're worried I'm not gonna approve of him because he has pink hair or something, don't."

She turned me around with her hands and patted my butt, something I'd always hated and something I'm sure she'll never grow out of. "Go on, get out of here. It's rude to make him wait by himself out there. I'll call you in when I'm done."

I mumbled a sheepish reply and went back out. Axel was lounging on the armchair, still looking totally relaxed. He had his head propped up on the palm of his hand, and his legs were hanging off of one arm, making him look like he was much too big for the chair. When I came further into the room, I saw that he was talking to—dear god, Vanitas, of all the siblings he could have run into.

"Hey, Roxy," said Axel when he noticed my presence. "You never told me your brothers buy drugs from my brother!" he twittered happily, "Ain't it a small world? Although now I'm gonna have to go pay him a visit; he's been tellin' us he hasn't been selling anymore. Anyway! What was that about, kiddo?"

I rolled my eyes, figuring it was long too late to yell at him for calling me things like 'Roxy' and 'kiddo.' "Just making sure my mom's not gonna have a heart attack when she sees you," I said neutrally. "And _you,_" I shot to Vanitas, "better not be telling him all kinds of embarrassing toddler stories."

Axel perked up immediately, "Toddler stories? Ooh ooh ooh! Tell me some!" he begged, "And then in exchange, I'll tell you some about Reno."

Figuring that I probably set myself up for that one, I tuned out and just let them have their happy fun. I sat down on the arm of the chair Axel was in and waited for something to happen. I began focusing on things like Axel's laugh, and the warm breeze coming in from the window. I let myself appreciate the little things.

"_Roxas, call your siblings down, would you?" _Mom said, still in the kitchen, "_Lunch is almost ready."_

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, and I got up and stood at the foot of the stairs. "CLOUD, VEN, SORA, NAMINÉ!" I bellowed, "TIME FOR LUNCH."

Each of them had a different reaction coming down the stairs. Everyone knew what today was, and they were all anxious to see who this "new" boyfriend was, as if they didn't know already. When Cloud saw Axel, he silently gave him the 'sup?' nod and headed into the kitchen. Naminé, who was the only family member who had not seen him before, turned a light shade of pink and giggled before uttering a polite "hello" and following Cloud.

Sora's reaction was the best. He bolted down, taking two stairs at a time. He halted _very _abruptly when he saw Axel. He stood, open-mouthed, and looked back and forth between Axel and I. When Ventus appeared behind him, he groaned at last, "Roxaaaaas. You're dating my _gym teacher?_ That's so _awkward._"

"Just shut up and go sit down," said Ven, "Hey, Axel. Roxas, you didn't happen to stumble across a leopard g-string? It's Terra's. He left it here."

I shook my head vigorously and shouted, "Even the sane ones are fucking crazy!"

After a few more quick shakes of my head and a deep breath, I turned to Axel, who was now standing behind me with an amused smirk on his face.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Are you?" he replied.

"Not at all."

Regardless, we joined hands and followed my brothers. The kitchen was already packed by the time we got in. Naminé had graciously given up her seat next to mine to sit in dad's, which was usually left vacant, and mom, it seemed, had pulled out a metal one from the basement, which Cloud was seated in. Every pair of eyes was on Mom as she turned her gaze on to Axel and me.

The surprise on her face was evident. We knew it was there. Her features tensed up, or hardened, more or less. She looked as though she'd been ready to say something, but the words were caught on her lips. We waited, all of us. Two seconds seemed like years.

Axel assumed the role of sheepish embarrassment immediately. He'd been practicing his faces, no doubt, and he played the part perfectly. "Hi again…" he tried in a false shy voice. He ran one hand through his hair and shuffled his feet around in such a perfect imitation of himself that even I would have been fooled.

Mom's frozen state of shock vanished as quickly as it came. She blinked rapidly, shook her head and cleared her throat. Her expression was totally unreadable. I caught the ghost of her welcoming smile lingering on her lips, but her eyebrows said confusion, and there were these little crinkles that she got around her eyes when you knew she was trying not to lose it.

She looked back and forth between us rapidly. "Well go on, then," she said, ushering us into our seats. "Your lunch is going to get cold."

Axel and I exchanged looks. We were going to have to do something, fast.

"Look, Mom, I can explain—" I started uneasily.

"_I know you can,_" she snapped. As soon as the words were out, the crinkles disappeared, and I'd hoped we'd seen the last of her 'losing it.' She exhaled softly and shut her eyes. "I know that. Because otherwise, you wouldn't have brought him here, right? I said I trust your judgment sweetie, and I do. Please explain yourselves."

I was practically shaking. Which I would have been doing, regardless of what her reaction was. _It could have been worse, _I told myself, _It could have been much, much worse._ All we had to do now was convince her that this was in fact a good thing, and it wasn't too too bad.

I opened my mouth to start, but Axel beat me to it. "I know, they're kind of weird, aren't they?" he said, gesturing to his cheeks, "I had to cover them up for professional reasons, Mrs. S. But they've been there since before I even started teaching. Wacky, ain't it? Just comes to show that even nutballs like me can get their shit together and make something of themselves. The hair, by the way, is natural. I bet you were wondering…"

Open-mouthed, I stared at Axel with wide eyes. _That _is what he chose as an opening statement? Of all goddamn things, he had to start with his _tattoos?_

To my complete and utter shock, Mom just stood there and laughed, laughed her little heart out. I began to get concerned that she was approaching hysteria when she clamped one hand on each of our shoulders. Calming down took some time, but when it came down to it, I began wishing she'd just keep standing and laughing.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an impression, don't you?" she said tersely, nails digging into my shoulder. "Though I have to say I'm still _very_ con_cerned_ about this! I know you aren't _that _much older, but good heavens, it's still a bit creepy in my book. I'm not even entirely sure that I know what your first name is! And not only that, think of the trouble the both of you could have gotten in!" She turned her glare, the glare I'd inherited from her, on to me, "I'm extremely disappointed in you, young man."

"Ma, wait, it's not like that!" I interjected quickly. "We didn't get together until after school got out."

I waited for the lie to register on her face. I knew that as long as we were coming clean, we might as well have told the whole truth. But the lie was for her protection, and for ours. She contemplated this for a moment, then jerked her head, allowing me to continue.

"See, we ran into each other like, a week after graduation," I explained, very quickly, "And we um, got talking. It turned out that neither of us liked the idea of never hanging out again. So that was whatever, and we were just chilling out for a while and then one thing lead to another and then—well…uh—"

"Then he kissed me," said Axel bluntly, who had taken to nibbling happily on an ear of corn on the cob, "This is great, by the way."

Even though it was all bogus, I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. Van, Ven, and Cloud knew the truth, but they didn't look in the mood to tell, not even Vanitas. They all observed my mother with curious eyes, waiting to see if she was buying the story.

"You totally went for it first, don't even try to deny it," I chastised, flicking him once on the forehead. This wasn't exactly what the plan we'd thrown together entailed, but it also made our lie seem more believable.

"Didn't," he countered, "I remember, you were all," he paused, assuming the role of a total complete _fairy, _complete with a lisp, "Oh my _gawwwwd, _Miss Congeniality is coming on Bravo later, we should like, totally go home and _watch_ iiiiit."

Everyone at the table laughed, even Mom, even though she was obviously trying to hide it so she could keep her good mother persona. Axel continued, "So then I said, 'Miss Congeniality? I can't even stand Sandra Bullock.' And then he was like," gay voice again, "'Uckh! Are you kidding me? She won like, four Grammys for that! But what_ever, _we can do something else instead,' and I was like 'what did you have in mind' and then you were like, 'mmmmmmmmmmmmmwaah!' …And yeah, that's what happened."

"You insinuate that I talk like that ever again, you're gonna get my foot up your ass," I gritted, "And it wasn't Miss Congeniality, it was Blind Side. And it was a _good _movie! There was football in it and everything."

We began arguing with one another, by the time Mom cut in we were each talking over the other. "All right, all right, enough bickering, you two."

The argument had taken a turn towards the legitimacy of the movie Blind Side, which was in fact, a real conversation we'd been having earlier that week, so it was realistic enough. The suggestion had, incidentally, ended with us making out in the back alley for a half an hour. Regardless, I stopped and looked over to see Mom's reaction. She was unable to hide her small smile, and I felt the relief wash over me. We were in the clear, I think.

"How old are you?" she asked abruptly, speaking obviously to Axel.

"Twenty-five in a month, ma'am," he replied politely, "Also, my full name is Axel Lea Piersce. I've never been arrested, my IQ is one hundred eighteen. As you can see, I do have multiple tattoos, but no piercings. Let's see, uhh, I went to Traverse University, for teaching, obviously. Graduated like, eighth in the class, I think? I used to have a problem with pyromania when I was _really _young, and I used to smoke pot in high school. I can't stand rap music, and the wheels?" He gestured outside to where his red Camaro was parked, "Are not as nice as they look. I bought it off my uncle for four hundred bucks last year and it runs like shit. Pardon me, like crap."

After a second, he added, "I really like your son."

We held our breath. From here on out, it was either swim or sink. She either liked him or she didn't.

"The circumstances are obnoxiously suspicious," she said, tapping her nails on the table, "And I can't say I like it one bit. But…I do like _you_. Even if you are a bit _old,_" she snapped the last syllable to me.

"Mom!" I whined rolling my eyes, "I turned _twenty _last week. I can legally drink in a _year. _I hardly see how that stuff matters anymore."

To my surprise, she replied softly, "I know, I'm sorry. Old habits. This is completely your decision. If Axel's who you want, well then I have no business saying otherwise. I'm almost certain you aren't telling me the whole truth. But there's no way to prove that, is there? And if there was, there's nothing I could do about it now." She stabbed a piece of her famous breaded chicken with her fork and dropped it onto her dish, "Now, with all the shitty serious stuff aside… It's nice to meet you again, Axel. I hope you can handle Roxas, because goodness knows, he's a handful."

I was too relieved to even bitch at her. I laughed giddily and started finally to pick at the chicken. Mom had prepared corn, chicken, and salad. It was all delicious and I could tell that she'd put a lot into making it. I hoped that when it was all said and done, she would be glad to have done so.

They started talking about me lots, which was all fine, because I knew they would. It was pretty much a ritual for moms and significant others to have embarrassing conversations about their loved one. For the most part I just laughed along with them, even when Vanitas and Cloud started getting into the really juicy stuff.

Despite my family's obvious insanity, Axel seemed totally okay with them. He inserted himself effortlessly, and even Sora warmed up to the idea of my dating his teacher long enough to have a happy conversation. The meal ran well past dessert, leaving us picking casually at the bits and pieces of the things we didn't eat and talking through it all about movies, politics, and even a little into the deeper stuff too. It reminded me of the rare nights that dad came home. We could put out dinner at five o'clock and stay talking and laughing and joking at the table until it was time to go to bed.

Lunch ran all the way to dinner time, at which point it was finally decided that it was time to call it a day. I opted to walk Axel outside by myself, hoping maybe to get a minute just by ourselves.

"So how's life at the Crazies?" I asked teasingly. I didn't want him to leave yet. It was summertime; I didn't feel like it was time to call it quits, I felt like it was time to start a bonfire and play with fireworks. Hopefully in a month or so I'd get my mom okay with the idea of me spending the night at Axel's place.

"Crazy," he replied. "I'm just kidding. I had a lot of fun. I think your mom is a wonderful, sweet woman."

"Don't be getting any ideas," I warned, "You're all mine."

Axel swept me into a bone-crushing hug. "You got it, sunshine."

His goodbye kiss was earthshattering, mindblowing, and spinetingling. Just like all of his kisses were. It was one of those things I loved so much about him; he _never _kissed halfway. Not even little pecks before bed or the cute, satisfied ones after sex. Each one was perfectly disarming and distracted me from whatever my rational brain happened to be thinking about at the moment. I let my eyes shut as my brain shifted into autopilot mode and kissed him back.

When we parted, he quietly said, "Love you. See you tomorrow."

Then he was gone. Well, not too far gone, but gone from my grip, anyway, off towards the red Camaro that held so many fond memories for us. He gave me a cute little wave before disappearing into its depths and driving away.

When I got back into the house, I ended up walking straight into the expecting arms of my mother.

"You two are adorable together! Isn't he so sweet? I'm so happy for you, Roxy!" she gushed happily, "I'm won't lie, I'm still a little miffed about the past but oh my goodness! Twenty-five with a career already; and honest, and so darn attractive! You really did good honey."

"Mom!" I gasped under the tightening constriction around my ribs, "Mom—choking!"

She let me go, then proceeded to lightly slap my arm for like, the millionth time that day. "What gives, huh? I swear, all the good ones are gay and/or taken by my son!" she huffed.

"…sure," I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure which was worse; the fact that she had probably seen us kissing, or that she was still married and absolutely _fawning _over _my _boyfriend. Yes, he was gorgeous, and funny, and sweet, and amazing, and… damn, I've got it bad, huh? _Still _though. He was mine. Hear? Mineminemineminemine. She was not allowed.

"Well, go on," she said happily, waving me away, "Now that you're 'out' officially, I'm going to call your father and tell him the good news. Gritty details left out, okay? It's Naminé's turn to do the dishes tonight, so you can go right upstairs."

"I—thanks Mom," I said honestly. I couldn't have asked more from her, really. We were _safe. _Axel and I, I mean. There was _nobody _left that we had to hide from. Not my family, not the law, not the school, not my friends, not even Kairi. Our relationship did not have to be defined by, and revolve around hiding. It was such a freeing feeling, I felt like I could fly.

Going into Senior year, I had definitely never anticipated it to go like this. I'd expected the first few months to be exciting, fun, and then after that the 'back in school' excitement would die down, leaving a boring winter, and then a busy ass spring in which I did all the tying up of loose ends and preparing to end high school forever, until finally I'd get such a bad case of Senioritis that I just could not wait another minute to leave. After graduation… I guess I'd never really planned that far ahead. I sort of imagined it to be like the end of a movie, like a car driving off into the distance, you know?

But Axel changed all of that. My Senioritis _had _come, in a sense, but from a source I never could have imagined possible. Instead of ending my story at the end of Senior year, I was banking on the year to endso I could _begin _it. Now I have all kinds of plans in mind for the future, plans I'd never counted on having. I don't like to think about what I would have done when it came time to start life after high school, if he'd never come along.

He changed things forever. And for the better, I hope. For the moment, at least, I got to be optimistic about the future, and contented with the present, something I'm sure not everyone my age experiences.

That night, I went to the usual spot, like I always did. I kicked Hayner's ass at Tekken, like I always did, and Pence beat me eighteen times in a row at darts. Olette seemed almost beside herself since there was no homework, summer's or otherwise, to pester us about.

Later though, she happily announced to us that she had a new boyfriend, and Pence followed her up by saying that he was soon going to be taking over his dad's ice cream parlor. I told them about how the day with Axel had gone, and Hayner, being Hayner, complained about how everyone had something exciting going on and he was just his boring old self.

It was surreal to me, that we were still just a bunch of mischievous, partying teenagers. While everything around us was changing, we were still the same people. In that one fleeting moment, I realized that the world wasn't really so complicated. As long as I had my friends, my family, and of course, Axel, I wouldn't have anything to worry about.

_~The really real epilogue~_

Roxas went to college, like he planned, moved in with Axel, like he planned, and went on to become a relatively successful columnist for Twilight Town's newspaper, like he hadn't planned. Axel kept his job at the high school, but went back to school to get a degree in English, a subject he and Roxas both agreed was "much safer."

Vanitas and Cloud checked into rehab on the same day. Shortly after, they began doing touring seminars together, about the travels of their emo fucked up lives to school kids around the country. Cloud quit touring before Vanitas, going on to writing about his experiences instead so he could settle down with Zack.

After graduating, Sora got a perfectly normal, perfectly boring job in the corporate offices of Dusk, Twilight Town's leading manufacturer of fireworks. He and Axel got along pretty well after that.

Olette married the boyfriend she'd told the gang about, a man named Zell, and became an assistant veterinarian at a big time clinic in Hollow Bastion, a city about an hour away from Twilight Town. She still meets up with the boys at the usual spot on the second Saturday of every month.

Autumn Kauffman cleaned up her act and became the manager of the jewelry store at the center of Tram Common. Axel ran into her at the shop some time later and asked her to help him pick out some very, _very _important merchandise.

Five years, six months, and two weeks after graduation, Axel proposed to Roxas.

Roxas accepted.

Hayner surprised everyone on a seemingly random Saturday some time after by announcing his engagement to Naminé, who'd founded and led _Art for a Purpose, _a non-profit organization that raised money for charities by hosting art galleries around the region.

Ventus ran away with Terra on a whim, returning only after several months had passed to attend Roxas' wedding. Terra came with him… along with their new girlfriend, Aqua, who was visibly pregnant, though they refused to say with which one, nor the nature of their relationship.

Pence lost weight.

Nine years, four months, and three weeks after graduation, Axel and Roxas were approved to adopt a baby girl of their own.

Axel named her Rikku, and was unconditionally and irreversibly wrapped around her little fingers, while Roxas remained unconditionally and irreversibly wrapped around _his _fingers. Roxas' mother swears she makes faces just like Roxas did, even though they'd assured her a hundred times that there had been no groundbreaking science that allowed he and Axel to have babies. When Rikku grew hair, it was an uncanny shade of strawberry blonde.

Roxas' father retired early, becoming a better grandparent to Roxas' and Ventus' children than he'd ever been a parent. He never did find out about his wife's mini crush on her son's spouse.

Every day for fifty-nine years, seven months, one week, and a day after graduation (discounting the one time Axel had the 24 hour flu) Axel managed to find a minute to tell Roxas he loved him.

Life went on.

**gidhhfofhibbkyblyviblly That's All Folks! I really do hope you liked it, even if I didn't.**

**KingdomFlameVIII out**

***EDIT!* ATTENTION, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (lol as if I have a male reader). There is a Senioritis-themed Christmas sideshot, for your reading pleasure. It's called _We'll Have Halloween On Christmas. _So for those of you who thought this was over too fast, NEVER FEAR! THERE IS MORE!  
><strong>


End file.
